v for vendetta ( v de venganza )
by trigo-sama13
Summary: estamos en inglaterra... año 2035. este pais esta bajo las ordenes el dictador y gran canciller madara uchiha y su ayudantes. pero hay una persona que ha puesto de cabeza este regimen de veinte años de vigencia... y su nombre es V "las ideas no se destruyen... solo se transforman" preparense para un dia que jamas olvidaran!
1. Chapter 1

Voz femenina : - Recuerda, recuerda ese cinco de noviembre , polvora, traición y complot nadie podrá decir que tan espantosa traición en el olvido quedo… pero quien era el hombre?...se que su nombre era gail fox y se que en 1605 trato de volar el recinto del parlamento… pero quien era en realidad? Y como era?... se nos pide recordar las ideas y no a los hombres… por que el hombre puede fallar, puede ser detenido, ejecutado y olvidado… pero cuatrocientos años mas tarde su idea puede cambiar al mundo… he sido testigo ocular del poder de las ideas, he visto a personas matar enarbolándolas y morir defendiéndolas… pero no se besa una idea, no se toca, ni se acaricia… las ideas no pueden sangrar, no pueden sufrir y no logran amar… y no es una idea la que añoro es al hombre… al hombre que me hizo recordar el cinco de noviembre… al hombre que jamas olvidare…. –

: - hinata hyuga – personaje hablando

: - ( _hinata hyuga _) – personaje pensando

: - _hinata hyuga _– personaje hablando por tv o radio

Hinata hyuga : narrador ( osea yo )

…. : pausa y continuación

V for vendetta

( prologo )

Sonido de la televisión : _- yo he estado leyendo que la ex-unión americana requiere tanto de suminstros médicos –_ una mujer de unos 27 años con el cabello negro azulado y ojos aperlados se arreglaba para salir mientras escuchaba un programa en la televisión. en varios kilómetros a la redonda un hombre rubio con una peluca negra y apunto de ponerse una mascara de gail fox escuchaba el mismo programa… regresando con la chica su nombre era hinata hyuga una simple asistente de la cadena televisiva BTN por lo que habia quedado de tener una cita o reunión con su jefe kakashi hatake para términos del programa del mismo mientras decía : - oooh no se me esta haciendo tarde si no llego el señor hatake me matara – en eso el hombre de la televisión conocido como " la voz de Londres" seguia hablando : _- que supuestamente enviaron varios contenedores repletos de trigo y tabaco… un gesto amable según ellos…. Quieren saber lo que creo? Estan escuchando mi programa asi que supongo que lo saben… creo que ya es hora de decirles a las colonias lo que en realidad pensamos de ellas… es tiempo de desquitarnos por la pequeña fiesta de te que tuvieron hace varios siglos…. yo jiraiya sugiero ir a los muelles esta noche para votar al sitio todo lo que viene de ese esfínter ulcerado! Quien esta conmigo? Quien va a acompañarme!?_ – la ojiperla que se vestia decía : - vaya idiota pero mas idiota la gente que lo sigue… en que planeta vivimos que país es este siendo gobernado por un tirano – asi era Inglaterra era gobernada por el cruel dictador madara uchiha quien habia dominado con mano de hierro el país durante mas de quince años y acompañado de su primer oficial orochimaru hacían las cosas mas atroces pero que nunca fueron reveladas por el miedo del pueblo en eso la ojiperla siguio escuchando la tv : _- les gusto?... estados unidos el es esfínter ulcerado de america que mas podrían decir? Era un país que lo tenia todo, absolutamente todo!… ahora que tienen veinte años despues?... La mas grande colonia de leprosos por que? Ausencia de dios lo dire de nuevo ausencia de dios… no fue la guerra que iniciaron, tampoco fue el virus que crearon solo fue justicia divina… nadie escapa a su pasado, nadie escapa al juicio!... creen que no esta alla arriba cuidando de esta gran nación?... como lo explicarían? Nos puso a prueba y salimos victoriosos, hicimos lo necesario, islington, enfield, estuve ahí lo vi todo… inmigrantes,musulmanes,homosexuales,terroristas, degenerados infectos!... todos tenían que irse…. RESISTENCIA CON UNIDAD, UNIDAD CON FE! Soy un ingles temeroso de dios y me siento muy orgulloso!..._ – la ojiperla no lo soporto mas y apago el televisor mientras decía : - ya por que no te callas? Desaparece! Asssssh las once ya es tarde espero no toparme con señaladores –y asi la ojiperla salio de su departamento esperando a no chocar con algún señalador.

Afuera

Estaba la ojiperla caminando mientras algo sonaba por los altoparlantes de la calle : - el toque de queda amarillo esta activado…. Cualquier persona no autorizada podría ser detenida, esto es para su protección – la ojiperla iba con una gabardina café ya que era las once de la noche y habia frio debajo de la gabardina tenia un vestido de noche negro que combinaba perfectamente con su cabello negro además de unas zapatillas abiertas y su bolso con un bote de gas de pimienta para su protección mientras decía : - vamos hinata calmate si sigues asi te desmayaras – siguio caminando llego a una esquina miro hacia ambos lados cuando cio un señalador salir de una de las calles y dijo asustada : - ooh no un señalador tengo que irme de aquí – para mala suerte de la ojiperla el señalador la vio no era otro sino que shino aburame famoso señalador por ser un cerdo con las mujeres la ojiperla apretó el paso se metio por un callejón corrió un poco hasta que choco con otro señalador llamado kiba inuzuka famoso por ser igual que shino aburame por lo que le dijo a la ojiperla con un tono seductor : - disculpe señorita estamos en toque de queda – la ojiperla se disculpo : - ooh yo lo siento mejor sigo con mi camino – pero el castaño no la dejo ir la tomo de un brazo y le dijo : - a donde cree que va? Tiene prisa o algo? – la ojiperla le contesto al castaño : - lo siento si tengo mi tio esta enfermo y necesito cuidar de el – el castaño contesto arrogantemente : - a que tio señorita? Tu que dices shino? – el señalador que la estaba siguiendo tambien habia llegado un tipo alto con lentes y de imagen deplorable por lo que lo cubria con sus lentes y dijo : - yo digo que solo esta mintiendo kiba – la ojiperla se estaba empezando asustar por lo que dijo : - ya se que cometi un error, no debi salir a esta hora, ya lo se – el señalador dijo mientras la rodeaban : - tal ves podrias cuidar de nosotros un rato antes de ir con tu tio es que mi compañero esta enfermo no es asi shino? – el de lentes oscuros dijo mientras tomaba la mano de la ojiperla y la acercaba a la altura de su pantalon : - asi es me siento deprimido, quieres examinarme? – la ojiperla se molesto y saco el gas pimienta de su bolso mientras decía : - no se acerque por que… - la ojiperla no termino de hablar ya que el castaño la callo y le dijo al de lentes : - mira shino la gatita tiene garras – y el de lentes termino la frase : - y nos amenaza – el castaño dijo : - si lo hizo, sabes lo que significa señorita? – el castaño saco su placa de señalador y dijo : - significa que podemos ejercer nuestra discreción jurídica – era oficial la ojiperla estaba en un gran lio y se espanto al ver la placa del tipo mientras el de lentes dijo : - significa que te la tendras que tragar entera perra – la ojiperla decía ya nerviosa : - señaladores que estupida – el castaño dijo : - aaaaah ya esta entendiendo – la ojiperla le rogaba al tipo : - no por favor no me haga daño, no lo sabia lo siento mucho – el castaño ya molesto dijo : - aun no lo sabes pero lo sentiras. al amanecer si no eres la zorra mas arrepentida de Londres sin duda seras la mas adolorida – en eso un tercer señalador la agarraba por la espalda y le ponía un pequeño tolete en el cuello ( trigo-sama: tolete es lo que usan los policías para golpear a uno tambien se le dicen macanas pero dejémoslo asi ) la ojiperla ya toda asustada decía : - no por favor no lo hagan, no se repetirá me ire a casa de inmediato por favor lo juro! – el tercer señalador dijo : - sabes que dicen por ahí? – el de lentes dijo : - evitar el castigo? Malcría a los hijos! – en eso el de lentes metia una mano en la gabardina de la ojiperla mientras ella pedia ayuda lo malo es que nadie pasaba por ahí o al menos eso creía ella por lo que pensó : - ( _oh no ahora estos tipo abusaran de mi… maldita sea por que nadie me viene ayudar por favor! _) – en eso la ojiperla estaba siendo arrastrada hacia un callejón oscuro mientras gritaba a todo pulmón : - auxilio ayúdenme se lo ruego – a lo que el castaño dijo : - grita lo que quieras mujerzuela nadie te ayudara! – en eso el mismo personaje con mascara que estaba a varios kilómetros de nuestra chica aparece y dice : - atrapar sobre si todo un enjambre de infamias – el castaño dijo : - quien eres tu? – la ojiperla le dijo : - por favor señor ayúdeme se lo ruego! – a lo que el tipo enmascarado le dijo tranquilamente : - no se preocupe señorita lo hare – el tercer señalador dijo : - desaparece de aquí – al momento el enmascarado abria su capa y sacaba a la vista ocho cuchillos por lo que el de lentes dijo : - oye kiba esta armado – a lo que el enmascarado dijo : - despreciando a la muerte cuando aun blandiendo el acero que humeaba de muerte sangrientas… - el castaño se abotono el pantalón ya que se lo habia empezado a quitar y dijo mientras se acercaba al enmascarado : - es mejor que no interrumpas. Somos señaladores – eso poco le importo al enmascarado que se acerco al tipo y le corto la placa de señalador de un tajo de uno de sus cuchillos y le metio un golpe en la cara con el mango del mismo al mismo señalador haciéndolo volar unos metros y estrellándose en una pared dejándolo inconsciente mientras el tipo de lentes dijo : - ahora si la pagaras payaso! – y que también se lanza a la carga mientras el tercer señalador avienta a la ojiperla hacia un rincón esta se queda mirando como es que el enmascarado golpea al de lentes que saca un arma pero en cuestión de segundos a pierde ya que el enmascarado con un elaborado movimiento de karate logra quitársela hasta que con el mismo cuchillo le corta los pantalones del tipo de lentes y estos caen al suelo de ahí el enmascarado lanza al tipo de lentes del otro lado del callejón cerca de donde le tiro su arma mientras la ojiperla solo miraba como es que el enmascarado se peleaba con los señaladores y pensó : - ( _vaya que movimientos parece que leyera sus movimientos y mas con esos cuchillos… deles su merecido enmascarado-kun jejejeje bueno después de eso le preguntare su nombre por lo que veo es un hombre algo mayor espero y me de su nombre para asi poder darle las gracias _) – entonces el tercer señalador saca su tolete y empieza a pelear con el enmascarado que le responde de una manera fiera y sin dejarse que despues de unos segundos el enmascarado desarma al tercer señalador este guarda su cuchillo, el tercer señalador le mete un puñetazo en la cara pero el enmascarado jamas siente dolor mientras el tercer señalador se rompe la mano del golpe que le dio a su mascara que al parecer era de hierro por el sonido del golpe de ahí el enmascarado le da unos golpes y lo deja inconsciente en el suelo mientras el de lentes en el suelo y con los pantalones abajo se arrastraba para alcanzar su arma mientras decía : - maldito la pagaras! – pero nuestro héroe se da cuenta y va tras el mientras el señalador de lentes sigue arrastrándose desesperado hacia su arma pero el enmascarado lo atrapa pisándole el pantalón mientras el decía : - ooh no estoy frito…. No señor por piedad – el enmascarado le dice : - en esto no obramos bien… como prueba la experiencia con el rostro devoto y el acto piadoso hacemos atrayente al propio diablo – el señalador de lentes aun rogando por su vida decía : - de que esta hablando? – a lo que el enmascarado dice : - evita el castigo… - y asi de un golpe de uno de sus cuchillos mata al señalador de lentes sin ninguna muestra de arrepentimiento por lo que la ojiperla pensó : - ( _y ahora que me salvo que pasara conmigo? _) – la ojiperla por reflejo y asustada se pego mas al rincon mientras tomaba su bote de gas pimienta pero el enmascarado le dijo con una voz amable : - te aseguro que no te hare daño – a lo que la ojiperla aun asustada dijo : - y usted quien es? – a lo que el enmascarado dijo : - quien es solo la forma que prosigue la función del que y lo que soy es un hombre enmascarado – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - si eso esta claro – a lo que el enmascarado dijo : - por supuesto que si…no cuestiono tus poderes de observación simplemente comento sobre la paradoja de preguntarle a un enmascarado quien es? – la ojiperla dijo : - aaaah pues – el enmascarado volvió a hablar : - pero esta noche tan propicia permíteme entonces en lugar de un apodo mas vulgar abundar en las características de tan dramático personaje… - la ojiperla dijo : - esta bien lo escucho ( _ no se por que pero el estar cerca de este hombre me hace sentir segura _) – el enmascarado volvió a hablar : - vuala! A la vista un humilde veterano del vodevil mostrado erróneamente como victima y villano por las vicisitudes del destino… este aspecto sin ser producto de la vanidad es el vestigio de la vox populi ahora extinta desaparecida, sin embargo este aspecto valeroso de un pasado olvidado se yergue reanimado y ha jurado aplastar con las sabandijas corruptas y malvadas que defienden la ley y que persiguen en forma violenta y borras la libertad de expresión! – en eso habia un cartel junto a ellos del gobierno de madara con el lema del país : resistencia con unidad, unidad con fe por lo que el enmascarado saco uno de sus cuchillos y hizo una marca en aquel cartel con un circulo y dentro de eso una letra v por lo que siguio con si relato pero con una voz mas seria : - el único veredicto es la venganza…. La revancha que se ha mantenido no en vano por su valor y veracidad y la confianza de revindicar a los vigilantes y virtuosos… jajajajajaja por enaste mi mescolanza y de complicada verborrea solo permíteme decirte que es un gran honor conocerte y puedes llamarme V – a lo que la ojiperla mirándolo según ella directamente a los ojos le dijo : - y usted acaso es un demente o algo por el estilo señor v? – a lo que el enmascarado dijo : - estoy seguro de que asi lo diran pero podrias decirme a quien me dirijo? – la ojiperla dijo : - me llamo hinata… hinata hyuga – el enmascarado divertido dijo : - o que lastima que no se escribe con v que mal – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - que significa eso? – a lo que el enmascarado dijo : - significa que yo como dios no juego a los dados y no creo en las coincidencias… le hicieron daño señorita hinata? – la ojiperla dijo mientras tomaba la mano del enmascarado que se la ofrecio para ayudarla a levantarse : - no estoy bien no se preocupe… todo gracias a usted - a lo que el enmascarado dijo : - oooh solo represente mi papel… pero dime te agrada la música hinata? – la ojiperla dijo : - supongo que si señor v – el enmascarado volvió a hablar : - es que soy un tipo de músico y estoy apunto de ofrecer una actuación muy especial – la ojiperla pregunto : - que clase de músico es usted? – el enmascarado dijo : - los instrumentos de percusión son mi especialidad pero hoy tengo planeado usar a toda la orquesta para este evento en particular y me sentiría honrado si me acompañas hinata – la ojiperla dijo dudosa : - creo que no gracias señor lo mejor será irme a casa – a lo que el enmascarado le dijo : - te aseguro que es distinto a todo lo que has visto y después regresaras a salvo a casa – la ojiperla pensó y dijo : - ( _di que no hinata…. Pero a quien quiero engañar me muero de curiosidad quien es la persona que esta detrás de la mascara tengo que agradecerle además necesito saber su nombre ya que no creo que v lo sea…. Me muero por ver su rostro y agradecerle como se debe no lo se tal ves lo invite a cenar o algo _) ok – y asi la ojiperla y el enmascarado se fueron juntos con rumbo desconocido al menos para la ojiperla.

En el viejo bayley

La pareja estaba llegando a un techo cerca de una de las estructuras de mayor valor histórico para la vieja Inglaterra : el viejo bayley por lo que la ojiperla dijo : - que hermoso es aquí – a lo que el enmascarado dijo : - no podría pedirse mejor escenario – la ojiperla pregunto : - disculpe señor v… donde están los instrumentos? – a lo que el enmascarado dijo : - tus poderes de observación continúan siendo útiles… pero espera! Es a la señora justica a quien le dedico este concierto, en honor de aquello que parece haber sido arrebatado a este lugar y en reconocimiento del impostor que ocupa su lugar… dime hinata que dia es hoy? – la ojiperla dijo : - mmmm cuatro de noviembre? – en eso unas campanas a lo lejos sonaron dando señal de que era un nuevo dia por lo que el enmascarado dijo : - no mas… recuerda, recuerda ese cinco de noviembre polvora, traición y complot nadie podrá decir que tan espantosa traición en el olvido quedo – en eso el enmascarado abre su capa y saca un palillo como los maestros de opera y le da dos toques a un tubo que tenia cerca y dijo : - primero la obertura – el enmascarado hacia como el maestro de opera ( trigo-sama : asi se le dira? Si alguien sabe que me diga como se dice en realidad ) movia las manos de un lado a otro mientras la ojiperla pensaba : - ( _vaya si esta loco después de todo nisiquiera escucho la dichosa música _) – entonces el enmascarado dijo : - siii…. Siii las cuerdas escucha atentamente hinata puedes oírlas? – en eso empezaba a sonar el dicho concierto la obertura 1812 de chaikovski ( trigo-sama : disculpen a este escritor mediocre pero no se como decirlo mejor alguien sabe como se escribe? ) por lo que el enmascarado dijo : - ahora los metales - la ojiperla dijo impactada : - ya los escucho – y asi la música empezó a sonar mientras varias personas a los alrededores decian : - oooh están poniendo música – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - como le hizo señor… - pero el enmascarado le dijo : - has silencio por favor hinata aquí viene el crechendo! – y asi como el enmascarado termino de hablar el viejo bayley exploto con la canción mientras el enmascarado reia muy contento con lo que hizo mientras el monumento explotaba cientos de fuegos artificiales iluminaban el cielo en eso dos cohetes salieron en diagonal formando una v en el cielo mientras otro exploto en forma de circulo en medio de esa v por lo que la ojiperla pensó : - ( _oooooooooooh por dios volo al viejo bayley pero como es que consiguió explosivos? Y que logra haciendo esto? Mejor no pregunto y mejor hago que me lleve a casa _) señor v ya vi su concierto ahora podría irme a casa? – a lo que el enmascarado dijo : - claro señorita hinata pero no te iras sola te acompañare para que llegues segura – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo algo asustada : - no se preocupe señor v me puedo ir sola – a lo que el enmascarado le dijo : - no me mires con esa cara de miedo por favor como te dije prometi que no te haría daño asi que déjame llevarte a casa para sentirme mas tranquilo por favor de ahí yo me retiro a la mia… además no hay duda de que esos señaladores te estarán buscando y la verdad no quiero que nade te pase – la ojiperla solo asintió mientras pensaba y tomaba de la mano al enmascarado : - ( _wow que caballero es el señor v y por lo que veo cumplirá su palabra se no hacerme daño y cuidar de mi hasta que llegue a mi hogar… la verdad ahora con esto solo me dan mas ganas de conocer su rostro señor v me gustaría volver a verlo pronto _) discúlpeme por ser desconfiada señor v es que la verdad no puedo negar que me asusto ver como volaba el viejo bayley – a lo que el enmascarado le dijo : - no te preocupes es normal pero como te dije antes juro que no te hare daño… nos vamos? – lo ultimo lo dijo con una vos seductora al menos para la ojiperla que no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras decía con una sonrisa : - claro que si señor v – y asi el enmascarado tomo a la ojiperla en brazos por lo que la ojiperla se sonrojo aun mas mientras pensaba : - ( _oh por dios, oh por dios estoy en sus brazos… pero no se por que me siento muy emocionada y feliz que me esta pasando? A caso será?... nooooooooo que cosas digo si ni siquiera conozco su cara son imaginaciones tuyas hinata es mejor que te calmes _) - y asi el enmascarado empezó a saltar entre los techos mientras sostenia fuertemente a la ojiperla pero sin hacerle daño mientras pensaba : - ( _que será lo que me pasa con esta señorita? Estoy nervioso y contento aunque no puedo negar que es hermosa sobre todo sus ojos que son como dos lunas en el cielo como dirían por ahí solo como el celuloide podría ofrecer además de esa sonrisa que sin duda es mejor que cualquier lluvia de estrellas… que demonios piensas naruto? Ella es una buena chica y yo soy un vengador que solo busca la libertad de su pueblo _) – y despues de media hora saltando entre los edificios la ojiperla le dijo al enmascarado : - señor v mi departamento esta ahí… me puede dejar aquí si gusta ( _o puede acompañarme hasta mi puerta y ahí puedo invitarlo a pasar jejejejej aaaaaah que cosas digo soy una loca lo acabo de conocer y ya quiero invitarlo a mi habitacion? Algo esta mal conmigo jijijiji como sea si lo hare pasar quiero ver su rostro solo espero que tenga confianza de mi _) – a lo que el enmascarado contesto : - mmm la verdad me gustaría dejarte en la puerta de tu hogar asi me sentiré mas seguro de que usted señorita hinata esta bien – la ojiperla dijo : - esta bien señor v es mejor que entremos – y asi ambos entraron al edificio donde vivía la ojiperla y una ves en la puerta el enmascarado dijo : - bueno señorita hinata usted cumplio su parte del trato y yo el mio por lo que ahora tengo que retirarme para no causarle problemas a usted – y asi el enmascarado se iba pero se paro al sentir que la ojiperla aun no lo soltaba de la mano y le dijo : - pasa algo señorita hinata le hice algún daño cuando veníamos hacia aca? me propase con usted? Si es asi por favor dígamelo para que usted me de un castigo adecuado – pero la ojiperla no decía nada solo estaba sonrojada mientras tomaba la mano del enmascarado pero no la sentía ya que nuestro héroe tenia unos guantes de piel por lo que la ojiperla se armo de valor y dijo : - es que yo bueno no quería que usted se fuera solo asi sin darle las gracias por lo que bueno no se si usted quiera pasar señor v? – a lo que el enmascarado con la caballerosidad que lo caracteriza dijo : - no creo que sea correcto señorita hinata que señoritas como usted dejen pasar a hombres como yo a su hogar – la ojiperla se molesto un poco cosa que el enmascarado noto y dijo : - es que yo no quiero que piensen mal de usted señorita hinata por eso es que lo digo – la ojiperla se calmo y se volvió a sonrojar como antes y le dijo : - pero usted dijo que no me haría daño… yo confio en usted se ve que usted es una buena persona por favor me sentiría honrada si usted pasa a mi departamento – entonces el enmascarado dijo haciendo sonrojar aun mas a la ojiperla : - solo por que una mujer sumamente hermosa me lo pide y mas con esa manera tan tierna con la que me mira además del plus de sus lindos ojos aceptare pero aun sigo en desacuerdo con usted señorita hinata – la ojiperla sonrojada dijo : - que cosas dice usted señor v yo no soy hermosa por favor no diga esas cosas me las voy a creer además me apeno – el enmascarado dijo : - solo digo lo que pienso señorita hinata y yo pienso que usted si lo es demasiado hermosa para mi gusto – la ojiperla solo trataba de ocultar su muy notorio sonrojo con su larga cabellera y dijo : - pase señor v mi humilde departamento es su casa – y asi el enmascarado entro y una ves adentro vio que solo eran una habitacion y un baño ya que habia una cama y a un par de metros una pequeña mesa para comer y en su contra parte un tocador y encima de ese una pequeña televisión por lo que dijo : - vaya que lugar mas acogedor – la ojiperla dijo aun sin soltarlo de la mano : - es enserio o se burla señor v? – a lo que el enmascarado dijo : - no es enserio señorita hinata este pequeño departamento se me hace muy lindo y cuidado como dije antes acogedor a mi gusto – la ojiperla dijo : - aaaah gracias señor v y perdón pensé que se estaba burlando – el enmascarado dijo : - no se preocupe señorita hinata es normal y bueno ya vi su departamento creo que es hora de irme – la ojiperla dijo : - no por favor aun no se vaya! – a lo que el enmascarado obedecio y la ojiperla volvió a hablar : - yo se que nos acabamos de conocer señor v y le estoy muy agradecida con usted por haberme salvado de esos señaladores sucios y le estare agradecida de por vida pero mmmmm no se si seria mucha intromisión si yo bueno este como decírselo mmmm me podría decir su verdadero nombre no creo que v lo sea. me sentiría mas a gusto llamarlo por su nombre y no por su sobrenombre – a lo que el enmascarado dijo : - aaaaah ya veo…. Bueno tu confiaste en mi, seria de pésimo gusto si no confiara en ti… me llamo naruto uzumaki – la ojiperla hizo una reverencia y dijo : - mucho gusto naruto uzumaki-kun bueno tu ya sabes mi nombre pero te lo dire de nuevo… hinata hyuga es un gusto concerté solo una cosa mas yo se que eso si seria pasarse de la raya pero al menos me gustaría conocer el rostro de la persona que me salvo quería darle las gracias a mi manera – a lo que el enmascarado dijo : - mmmm solo dime naruto pero solo cuando estemos a solas si alguna ves nos volvemos a ver en la calle dime v… y bueno señorita hinata le mostrare mi rostro pero si usted promete cerrar las cortinas y guardar el secreto aceptaría? – a lo que la ojiperla se dirigio a la cortina que tenia y la cerro y después dijo : - claro que acepto naruto-kun y prometo guardarte el secreto – a lo que el enmascarado lo pensó un poco y después se quito la mascara era un rostro blanco de ojos azules con tres pequeñas marcas en cada una de sus mejillas por lo que la ojiperla no lo miraba muy bien ya que aun no se quitaba la peluca negra por lo que el enmascarado dijo : - aaah perdón me falta la peluca – asi que se la quito y la ojiperla pudo notar que el enmascarado ahora con rostro aun era joven de como unos treinta años tenia el cabello rubio con las características ya antes dichas en eso la ojiperla quedo hipnotizada por lo que según ella la hermosura del enmascarado mientras pensaba : - ( _oooh por dios es hermoso, además de sus ojos azules como el mar pero que en ellos se ve un gran dolor y odio hacia alguien quitando lo que se ve en sus ojos estos son hermosos, su piel es clara y un poco bronceada que edad tendrá? Me imagino que no mas de treinta yo quiero abrazarlo y quedarme un buen rato asi con el…. No calmate hinata puede ser que naruto-kun se moleste ante eso un momento por que estoy tocando su rostro mientras lo miro a los ojos… _) – y asi era la ojiperla no lo soporto y con sus manos acaricio el rostro del rubio ( trigo-sama : asi le dire desde ahora a naruto v jejejejeje ) mientras con sus dedos recorria cada una de las marcas de las mejillas del mismo además de que lo miraba directamente a los ojos pero el rubio estaba petrificado no hacia nada solo esperaba que iba a ser la ojiperla pero esta solo lo abrazo muy fuerte contra ella mientras decía : - lo siento naruto-kun pero esta es mi forma de darte las gracias… con una abrazo y dándole las gracias a mi salvador lo siento espero y no te molestes la verdad te invitaría algo de comer pero no tengo nada decente que invitarte… - el rubio correspondio a la ojiperla haciendo que esta se sonrojara un poco mas y le dijo dulcemente : - no se preocupe señorita hinata solo hice lo que pensaba que fuera correcto tampoco esperaba recibir nada a cambio de usted pero gracias por el abrazo y perdóneme por hacer que dure un poco mas – a lo que la ojiperla dijo aun sonrojada y sin soltar al rubio : - no te preocupes naruto-kun a mi me gusta de hecho yo tambien quiero que dure un poco mas – y asi estuvieron por dos minutos mas hasta que el rubio se separo o al menos eso creía ya que la ojiperla no quería soltarlo pero lo hizo después de un rato por lo que el rubio se puso su peluca, su mascara y su capa y dijo : - bueno señorita hinata es hora de retirarme me imagino que usted quiere descansar – la ojiperla le dijo un poco triste : - claro naruto-ku… digo señor v en un momento abro la puerta – a lo que el de nuevo enmascarado dijo : - gracias por la dulce velada señorita hinata y no se preocupe por la puerta salgo por la ventana – entonces la ojiperla hablo de nuevo : - esta bien señor v y gracias a usted por salvarme – asi el enmascarado se preparaba para salir por la ventana cuando le dijo a la ojiperla : - espero verla pronto señorita hinata fue un placer conocerla – entonces la ojiperla lo vuelve a abrazar y le dice : - el placer es mio señor v y tambien espero verlo muy pronto…. Enserio deseo verte pronto naruto-kun – pero esto ultimo se lo dijo pegado al oído para que nadie la escuchara lo abrazo mas fuerte y después se separo le regalo una sonrisa muy linda al enmascarado y este se fue por la ventana para no volver mientras la ojiperla se quito la ropa dejándose solo la interior fue a su ropero saco su pijama y se la puso entonces abrió las cortinas miro por la ventana y dijo : - quien diría que hace mas de una hora estuve a punto de ser violada por unos señaladores se supone que debería estar asustada pero estoy aquí en mi ventana con una gran sonrisa por que gracias a esos cerdos lujuriosos lo conoci a el al señor v…. o uzumaki naruto-kun espero verte pronto y te lo digo de corazón me siento muy feliz de haberte conocido hoy y me gustaría pasar mas tiempo contigo – esto ultimo lo dijo susurrando para que nadie la escuchara entonces cerro las cortinas apago la luz y se fue a dormir con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro esperando volver a verse son su salvador.

En el parlamento

Estaban cinco personas sentados frente a una gran pantalla mientras decía : - bueno señores tuvieron cuatro horas espero que haya resultados…. Señor orochimaru? – en eso la persona de en medio que era el segundo al mando dijo : - la zona del bayley esta en cuarentena… todos los posibles testigos fueron detenidos - el hombre de la pantalla que no era otro que madara uchiha dijo : - ok señor danzo – por lo que el hombre con vendas en su rostro dijo : - una grabadora fue encontrada en el sistema central de transmisiones… su contenido la obertura 1812 de chaikovski – el gran canciller dijo : - agréguenla a la lista negra no quiero volver a escucharla – el de las vendas en su rostro volvió a hablar : - si señor… se duplicaron las redadas y el monitoreo de las llamadas indica un gran porcentaje de conversaciones sobre la explosión – el gran canciller volvió a hablar : - señor akiyama que han hecho al respecto? – ( trigo-sama : si tambien saldrán algunos personajes de mi otro fic bueno según sus cualidades ) el castaño dijo : - se atribuyo a una demolición de emergencia lo hemos estado pasado por la cadena y a través de la red. Varios expertos han sido entrevistados para declarar en contra de la integridad estructural del viejo bayley – a lo que el gran canciller dijo : - quiero que jiraiya hable esta noche sobre los riesgos de estos edificios viejos y que evitemos aferrarnos a construcciones de un pasado decarente, quiero agregar que el nuevo bayley será el símbolo de nuestra era y el futuro que nuestras convicciones nos ha otorgado. Señor óbito – a lo que el tipo de un parche en el ojo dijo : - nuestras cámaras de seguridad captaron varias imágenes del terrorista aunque la mascara hace que la identificación retenga al sospechoso sea imposible de localizar, tambien tenemos el rostro de la chica que los hombres de orochimaru habían detenido – el canciller dijo : - y quien es ella señor itachi? – a lo que el de cabello negro y marcas de cansancio en su cara dijo : - no estoy seguro señor pero tenemos varias pistas – el gran canciller dijo : - algo mas señor itachi? - el pelinegro hablo de nuevo : - si localizamos el punto de lanzamiento y encontramos rastros de los explosivos usados en ambos lugares lamentablemente a pesar de su gran sofisticación estos dispositivos se elaboraron con productos de fácil adquisición por ende difíciles de rastrear ya que los encuentras donde sea… quien sea canciller es muy astuto – a lo que el canciller dijo : - evitémonos sus opiniones profesionales señor itachi… son irrelevantes – a lo que el pelinegro se disculpaba : - disculpe gran canciller – a lo que el canciller dijo : - caballeros esta es una prueba. Momentos como estos son tomas de fe, fallar es empezar a dudar de todo lo que hemos logrado, la duda llevara a este país al caos y no dejare que eso pase. Caballeros quiero que encuentren al terrorista y quiero que el entienda lo que es el terror! Inglaterra prevalecerá – entonces los cinco miembros de la mesa dijeron al unisono : - Inglaterra prevalecerá – y asi dieron por terminada la reunión de consejo del partido esperando atrapar al terrorista y a la mujer que lo acompañaba.

Fin del prologo

Ficha técnica

Nombre: naruto uzumaki ( V )

Edad : 29-33 años

Estatura: 175cm

Peso: 85 kg

Datos sobre el : no se sabe mucho de el ya que según de sus propias palabras no recuerda su pasado, quien fue, quienes eran su familia, si tenían hermanas o hermanos o su edad lo único que recuerda es su nombre y que tienen entre 29 o 33 años hace 20 años hacían experimentos con el por las marcas en su rostro además de que su sangre sirvió para curar el virus de saint mary´s y tres aguas ahora el se venga por lo que le paso a la interna de la celda de a lado y lo que le hicieron a el, que conforma pasen los capítulos sabremos su nombre además de que esta harto de la tiranía de madara uchiha.

Hinata hyuga

Nombre: hinata hyuga ( ivy hammont )

Edad : 27 años

Estatura : 160cm

Peso : 50kg

Datos sobre ella: ella se llama hinata hyuga y tiene 27 años sus padres eran los famosos activistas hiashi y hiromi hyuga que murieron durante una rebelión de estado ella murió en una huelga de hambre mientras hiashi murió cuando los militares retomaron el lugar hinata tenia una hermana menor llamada hanabi hyuga quien murió a la edad de 6 años durante la epidemia de saint mary´s y tres aguas a base de la enfermedad que llevan estos nombres hinata estuvo en el tutelar de menores por robar para comer durante 3 años luego salio y desde hace cuatro años trabaja en la cadena televisiva de la nación la BTN ( brithish televisión networks ) siendo empleada de hatake kakashi e ino yamanaka es todo lo que se sabe de ella

Bueno aquí acaba el prologo y con la ficha técnica de nuestros protagonistas conforme pasen los capítulos dare mas fichas técnicas de todos los personajes espero y les guste mi nueva historia no me pidan continuarla por que no lo hare hasta acabar una linda historia de amor o bueno tratare de hacer las dos al mismo tiempo pero no prometo nada ya que mi prioridad por el momento es mi primer fic que subiré mi capitulo numero 19 y desde el viernes empezare el 20 y tratare de empezar el primer capitulo de esta intrigante historia llena de acción, romance, explosiones y a nuestra pareja favorita ( bueno al menos para mi lo es ) el naruhina pero en esta película que adoro con hugo heaving como v y Natalie portman como ivy hammont espero los reviews diciéndome que les parece o la mando al caño y hago otra basándome en los comentarios decidiré si sigo o no bueno el primer capitulo se llamara : crisis en la torre jordan y hinata hyuga aliada del terrorista bueno espero saber pronto de ustedes sayonara chamacos! 


	2. capitulo 2

en el prologo: conocimos a nuestros héroes y villanos de la historia además de que nuestra ojiperla ya conoce el verdadero rostro del enmascarado que si no hubiese sido por el la ojiperla hubiese sido violada por unos señaladores pero a pesar de que ella tuvo un mal rato se acostó con una gran sonrisa ya que bueno ella aun no sabe por que pero no deja de pensar en el enmascarado que le depara a nuestra pareja principal? Eso a continuación…

: - hinata hyuga – personaje hablando

: - ( _hinata hyuga _) – personaje pensando

: - _hinata hyuga _– personaje hablando por tv o radio

Hinata hyuga : narrador ( osea yo )

…. : pausa y continuación

V for vendetta

Capitulo 1 : crisis en la torre jordan y hinata hyuga aliada del terrorista

Al dia siguiente de la explosión del viejo bayley

La ojiperla se levantaba de una no muy larga noche de sueño pero con una gran sonrisa ya que la tenia desde que vio el rostro de nuestro enmascarado y decía : - vaya las 8:00am bueno que importa entro hasta las diez… que estaras haciendo ahora señor v? en donde estaras? – la ojiperla dijo recordando lo que paso apenas hace unas horas cuando se podría decir que estuvo a punto de besarlo por lo que dijo : - en que estaba pensando en abrazarlo de esa manera? Pero aun puedo recordar su olor… olia tan bien además es un hombre muy guapo, sus hermosos ojos, por dios mejor me calmo. me dare un baño ire a desayunar algo y de ahí al trabajo – y asi lo hizo la ojiperla se termino de desvestir tomo ropa limpia y se metio al baño para asearse despues de veinte minutos salio de su departamento rumbo a su trabajo.

En algún lugar de Londres

Estaba nuestro enmascarado preparando unas cosas mientras decía : - con un demonio naruto deja de pensar en la señorita hinata. Si no me concentro no podre terminar el chaleco explosivo ni el control remoto pero a quien quiero engañar la señorita hinata es hermosa entiendo por que ese trio de ruines cerdos querían abusar de tan bella dama – entonces dijo ya mas calmado : - genial ya esta listo el circuito ahora a terminar el control remoto…. A ver tenemos un bloqueador de elevadores, la pistola de concreto comprimido, un chaleco con casi diez kilos de c4, un control sensible al tacto con un radio de respuesta de 50km y un DVD dirigido a toda la nación con un mensaje que cambiara a este mundo… prepárate madara uchiha tu gobierno de tiranía llegara a su fin dentro de un año exactamente espero que el cinco de noviembre del proximo año el parlamento ingles ya no exista y que personas diferentes guien a este mundo rumbo a un mundo mejor – el el rubio se dirigio a su ropero a ponerse su capa, su mascara, sus cuchillos y su peluca ya que el traje negro con botas del mismo colo y los guantes siempre los tenia puestos por lo que antes de salir de su hogar subterraneo dijo : - bueno es hora espero que esto funcione menos mal que tengo un plan b – y asi el ahora enmascarado se fue rumbo a la torre jordan de la BTN.

En la torre jordan

Estaban dando las noticias matutinas cuando ino yamanaka le hablaba a akiyama asamiya líder de la BTN y miembro del partido revolucionario por lo que la rubia le dijo : - crees que el pueblo aceptara eso? – a lo que el castaño dijo : - por que no? Esta es la BTN. Nuestro deber es reportar las noticias no fabricarlas… ese es responsabilidad del gobierno – entonces los conductores del noticiero eran yahiko y konan los mas famosos reporteros de todo Londres por lo que el pelinaranja decía : - en otro orden de ideas tal parece que la cuadrilla responsable por la demolición del viejo bayley quería darle al edificio un gran aunque improvisado hasta nunca que opinas konan? – la peliazul de ojos miel dijo : - aunque la demolición se planeo hace tiempo, la música y los fuegos artificiales según el jefe de la cuadrilla no estaban contemplados… que despedida verdad yahiko? – a lo que el pelinaranja asintió y dijo : - volveremos con mas reportes en un minuto – mientras en el cuarto de alado la ojiperla hablaba con su amiga que le dijo : - oye hinata crees en esa sarta de mentiras? Además no hubo ninguna demolición es que yo lo vi todo, que tu no? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - no chizuru no vi nada… anoche estaba… - a lo que la castaña ojiverde dijo interrumpiendo a la ojiperla : - pero claro fuiste a saludar a tu papa hatake verdad? – a lo que la rubia jefa de la ojiperla que llegaba le dijo : - hinata aquí estas. ¿sigues trabajando para mi o no? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - yo lo siento ino – la rubia dijo : - necesito dos expresos y tres cafes de ahí abajo y hatake quiere su te – a lo que la ojiperla asintió y se dirigio hacia la parte de abajo por el encargo de la rubia.

En la estación de policía

Estaba el pelinegro acompañado de su compañero y amigo shikamaru nara mientras observaban unas fotos de las cámaras de seguridad que le habia dado su primo óbito uchiha por lo que el nara dijo : - no lo entiendo… por que usa una mascara de gail fox y vuela el bayley? No fue gail fox el que trato de volar el parlamento jefe? – lo que el pelinegro dijo : - aun le quedan dieciséis horas shikamaru… tal ves apenas este empezando – entonces el teléfono sono y el de la coleta alta contesto : - si… ok… jefe algo de la chica – entonces el pelinegro dijo : - bueno shikamaru tenemos trabajo que hacer hay que ir y averiguar lo máximo de ella antes que orochimaru la tenga en sus manos – a lo que el nara dijo : - si tienes razón a veces ese orochimaru es un ser repugnante – a lo que el de la cola de caballo dijo : - asi es mi buen amigo pero es una persona de temer gracias al poder que le tiene dado madara – entonces el pelinegro le dijo : - este itachi si el gran canciller madara uchiha es tu tio como es que no tienes un puesto importante en el gobierno digo si eres un miembro importante del partido pero orochimaru y danzo tienen mas poder que tu bueno además esta tu primo óbito el tambien es poderoso – a lo que el pelinegro dijo : - bueno shikamaru soy alguien que sigue la justicia y no el poder desde que mis padres fueron masacrados y mi hermano menor sasuke murió en saint mary´s prometi que seguiría el camino del bien y no el de mis propios intereses. Mi tio madara me ha ofrecido poder pero a cambio de ser alguien que no soy y prefiero seguir ser un simple inspector a venderme. He estado en este partido por 27 años asi que dejarlo tampoco es probable además mi lealtad me imagino que no se debe cuestionar – a lo que el nara dijo : - bueno jefe nuestra patrulla esta lista tenemos veinte minutos para hacerlo – el pelinegro asintió y asi los dos se fueron al hogar de la ojiperla ya que lo habían encontrado.

De regreso en la torre jordan

Estaba la ojiperla cargando una charola con te mientras se abotonaba la blusa y decía : - mejor me la cierro el señor hatake es buena persona pero he notado que me mira raro – la ojiperla siempre usaba blusas cerradas pero esa en especial era un problema ya que se hacia un escote y mostraba el busto de mas cosa que a la ojiperla no le gustaba ya que siempre se lamentaba por tener un pecho pronunciado a lo que entro a la oficina del peligris este tenia la mayor parte de su rostro cubierto por un tipo de mascara además de tener un parche en el ojo izquierdo en eso el pelibris hablaba por teléfono mientras la ojiperla dejaba la charola en el escritorio : - escucha gai no me malinterpretes. Me fascina lo de una vaca sacrificada… es histérico jejeje pero el consejo no lo aprobara. Tienes que cambiarlo quieres? Adiós gai amigo tengo que colgar – el miro a la ojiperla que como siempre se hallaba hermosa y dijo : - no recuerdo haber sido plantado por una mujer mas atractiva – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - señor hatake – a lo que el peligris dijo : - kakashi por favor no necesito el señor para que este cuerpo se sienta mas viejo – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - kakashi… anoche ya iba para tu casa pero habían unos señaladores me asuste y decidi mejor volver a casa – a lo que el peligris dijo : - es triste pero después de lo de anoche las cosas se agravaran – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - enserio lo siento kakashi pero por que se agravaran las cosas? – a lo que el peligris dijo : - como quieres que te promocione para actriz si no he visto tu trabajo para eso te invite a mi casa ayer – la ojiperla se molesto un poco y dijo : - yo no quiero su ayuda solo quería su opinión kakashi pero si quería que vaya a su casa pensando que soy de esas mujeres que se acuestan con sus productores para sobresalir esta muy equivocado yo soy una mujer decente asi que le ruego que no me salga con esas cosas – la ojiperla estaba molesta pero el peligris dijo : - ni siquiera lo pensé y cuando te decía que quería ver como actuabas era por que era verdad como ayudar a alguien si no he visto tu talento hinata? Y si te meto solo asi y lo arruinas el que saldrá perjudicado sere yo es por eso que te invite a mi casa ayer para ver si eres tan buena actriz como según dices serlo – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - claro que lo soy pero bueno lo siento yo pensé mal de ti te dire lo que me paso ayer ( _claro omitiendo la parte donde naruto-kun me salvo y me llevo a mi casa… por que será que no dejo de pensar en ti señor v ¿que estaras haciendo? ¿Te vere pronto? Espero que si la verdad estoy ansiosa por vernos de nuevo señor v… ¿que me estará pasando acaso será que…? _) – pero fue interrumpida por el productor que decía : - estas bien hinata andas distraída aunque con una linda sonrisa dime pensabas en tu enamorado? – a lo que ojiperla se sonrojo de sobremanera y dijo : - ¿enamorado? No como cree yo no tengo novio kakashi ( _¿a caso estoy enamorada del señor v? no lo creo lo conoci hace unas horas… dios mio que me pasa por que no puedo dejar de pensar en tu rostro y tus hermosos ojos naruto-kun! _) – a lo que el peligros le dijo : - vamos pequeña no mientas – la ojiperla super sonrojada le dijo : - no miento kakshi lo juro – a lo que el peligris dijo : - pues esa carita sonrojada y esa sonrisa me dicen que me mientes – la ojiperla se miro al espejo que tenia a lado y era verdad la ojiperla estaba sonrojada y tenia una hermosa sonrisa por lo que dijo : - no se que me pasa kakashi ¿por que será? – el peligris le dijo : - el amor pequeña a todos les llega como sea puedes retirarte mas tarde ven a mi oficina a y ten esto es un libreto para la nueva telenovela de la cadena asi que espero que mas tarde ya te lo hayas aprendido – la ojiperla dijo : - claro que si kakashi lo tendre listo en un rato – y asi la ojiperla salio de la oficina a seguir con sus labores dejando solo al peligris que decía : - genial ahora estoy ahorcado si se llega a saber mi secreto me quedo sin casa y sin programa de televisión espero que hinata me acepte la invitación esta vez aunque la haría quedar como una cualquiera pero a cambio la ayudare además solo platicare con ella nada mas – y asi el peligris siguio tambien con su trabajo.

En el departamento de la ojiperla

Estaban llegando la pareja de inspectores mientras tiraban la puerta por lo que dijo : - vaya jefe no encuentro nada raro aquí y ¿asi dicen que es aliada del terrorista? – a lo que el pelinegro dijo : - bueno shikamaru algo ha de tener escondido bajo esta facha asi que busca algo con lo que podamos localizarla ahora – asi estuvieron los dos por veinte minutos hasta que el pelinegro vio algo en el tocador de la ojiperla y dijo : - te encontré hyuga… shikamaru prepara el auto vamos a la torre jordan – a lo que el nara dijo : - como digas itachi y dime por que a la torre jordan? – a lo que el pelinegro dijo : - por eso shikamaru dime que ves – a lo que el nara dijo : - mmm trabaja en la btn ¿eh? Como sea llegar ahí el turno matutino ya mero acaba sus labores asi que adelante jefe – asi los dos se subieron al auto y aceleraron rumbo a su destino que era el capturar a la ojiperla para interrogarla antes de que los hombres de orochimaru la capturaran.

De regreso a la torre jordan

Venia nuestra protagonista del elevador con un carrito y unas cajas que al verla el guardia de seguridad que era su amigo dijo : - hola chouji – a lo que el guardia saludo y dijo : - todo ha sido revisado hinata? – la ojiperla contesto : - no chouji están llenas de bombas – a lo que el guardia dijo : - hinata espera al comercial para estallarlas quieres? – la ojiperla dijo al ver que su amigo guardia miraba cierto programa de televisión dijo : - no se como eso te puede gustar chouji – a lo que el guardia dijo : - que? La chica laser es preciosa de verdad jejeje – y asi la ojiperla siguio con su camino hasta que llego a una puerta la atravesó y vio a varias bailarinas siendo arregladas para el show de la noche con kakashi hatake como conductor por lo que la encargada de ver que las bailarinas estén bien arregladas dijo : - y esas cajas para que son? – a lo que la ojiperla contesto : - no lo se… son para el foro tres supongo – a lo que la mujer de mediana edad dijo molesta : - debe ser jiraiya… quisiera que alguien le dijera a ese imbécil que este lugar no es de su propiedad – la señora abrió una de las cajas y dijo al ver cierta mascara que para la ojiperla era conocida : - y esto para que es? – la ojiperla pensó : - ( _esa es la mascara de naruto-kun… que estaras pensando por que miro una de tus mascaras hoy? _) – la señora de vestuario dijo : - dejalas ahí hasta que sepa que hacer con ellas – asi la ojiperla se fue mientras estaba sumida en sus pensamientos mientras al pie de la torre varias patrullas llegaban al lugar en eso la pareja de detectives dijo : - bueno señores muévanse tenemos treinta minutos para encontrarla… shikamaru buscaste lo que te pedi? – a lo que el nara dijo : - asi es jefe. La verdad solo veo mala suerte en esta chica – el nara le mostro lo que hallo y dijo : - vaya con que sus padres fueron hiashi y hiromi hyuga eh? Asi que esto es lo que ella esconde además de que murieron en bellmarsch asi que hiromi murió en una huelga de hambre mientras su marido murió cuando los militares retomaron el poder – a lo que el nara dijo : - y eso no es lo peor itachi su hermana menor estaba en saint mary´s si que ha sufrido mucho. Y lo que le falta ya que orochimaru ordeno capturarla y llevársela en realidad se la daremos a ese pedófilo jefe? – a lo que el pelinegro dijo : - no nos queda de otra amigo si no queremos ser nosotros en lugar de ella no nos queda de otra que entregarla – y asi los oficiales entraron al edificio buscando a la chica. Mientras la ojiperla iba a la sala de empleados a dejar su radio de comunicaciones y tomaba sus cosas ya que su turno de trabajo habia terminado caminaba como de costumbre pero en la recepción las cámaras de seguridad empezaban a fallar pero el guardia solo miraba su programa por lo que no se habia dado cuenta en eso se abre el ascensor el guardia mira a un hombre enmascarado y le dijo : - identifíquese – al ver que el enmascarado no contestaba saco su arma y dijo : - o me dice quien es o le meto una bala en la cola – a lo que el enmascarado solo abrió su capa y dejo ver el chaleco explosivo que llevaba puesto por lo que el guardia dijo : - oh por dios un terrorista! – a lo que el enmascarado dijo : - eso es lo que dicen. A caso un terrorista es alguien que busca la libertad de su país? Es mejor que me lleves con tus superiores quiero dar un mensaje a la nación o hare estallar esto que tengo en mi pecho – el enmascarado saco el detonador y lo activo por lo que este empezó a sonar y el enmascarado dijo : - usted decide buen hombre o me lleva con sus superiores o nos hacemos volar con los diez kilos de c4 que cargo en este chaleco? – asi los dos fueron a ver al foro de noticias donde se hallaban los jefes del guardia por lo que al verlo dijeron : - que haces aquí se supone que deberías estar trabajando además que pasa con esas cajas que traes? – a lo que el enmascarado que venia entrando decía : - es que necesito dar un mensaje a la nación y este es el lugar donde puedo hacerlo espero que la verdad no se nieguen ya que no dudare en usar esto – el enmascarado mostro lo que tenia debajo de su capa por lo que todos se asustaron y dijeron : - esta bien haremos lo que usted dice pero no haga estallarlo eso aquí – el enmascarado le dijo : - si ustedes me dejan dar mi mensaje yo con mucho gusto no estallare esto aquí claro con personas adentro dejare que todos salgan pero este edificio volara junto con los explosivos en mi chaleco asi que rápido donde esta el cuarto de control central quiero que este mensaje se escuche en toda Inglaterra – mientras pisos mas abajo la ojiperla corria rumbo hacia la salida y al llegar a la recepción no hallo a su amigo guardia de seguridad por lo que dijo : - que pasa aquí? Por que chouji no esta? ( _por que tengo el presentimiento que vere muy pronto al señor v y no en una situación agradable? _) – la ojiperla decidio usar el elevador pero no pudo ya que el enmascarado lo bloqueo a tiempo para que ella no lo abordara. mientras algunos policias se hallaban en la planta baja del edificio a lo que el pelinegro al ver que no funcionaban los elevadores dijo : - quédense dos aquí. el resto síganme – y asi los policías siguieron al líder de los inspectores.

En el control central

Estaba el enmascarado sellando la puerta principal con una pistola de concreto mientras uno de los técnicos aun dudaba si sobre poner o no el dvd que el enmascarado le dio por lo que pregunto : - enserio lo pongo? – a lo que el hombre dijo : - claro que si muchacho o a caso quieres volar con este edificio? –a lo que el enmascarado dijo : - lo que quiero dar es solo un mensaje a la nación. Pero díganme no están cansados de como va la situación en este país? – a lo que el hombre de traje dijo : - no se de que situación hablas enmascarado… - el enmascarado dijo : - solo dime V – a lo que el técnico que puso el dvd dijo : - yo si estoy harto de esta situación señor v… aquí solo la gente de poder sale ganando mientras los demás somos vigilados y torturados por las ordenes de este tirano al que llamamos gran canciller – a lo que uno de los hombres de traje le dijo al técnico : - como puedes llamarle tirano al gran madara uchiha? Gracias a el este país ahora es el mas poderoso del mundo – a lo que el enmascarado dijo : - y de que sirve eso? Mucha de la gante de aquí no se puede mover con tranquilidad, tampoco somos libres, somos unas aves en jaula de oro. Que aunque la misma sea de oro no deja de ser prisión – a lo que en la cuidad un una de las grandes pantallas se quitaba el programa que estaba pasando por lo que la gente miraba extrañada después de eso una grabación empezó a sonar : - _buenas noches Londres. Espero y me disculpen por distraerlos de sus labores diarias pero creo que este mensaje que dare es de suma importancia para ustedes _– a lo que el líder de la btn al escuchar esto dijo muy molesto : - es el canal de emergencia! – a lo que la grabación siguio sonando : - _yo al igual que ustedes aprecio la rutina diaria. pero seamos honestos no han visto nada raro en este país, este sistema? Pero en aras de recordar los eventos del pasado solo quería recordar un dia que tristemente ya no se celebra… el cinco de noviembre _– a lo largo del todo el país se escuchaba el dvd que el enmascarado habia hecho hasta que alguien lo escucho : - donde demonios esta mi noticiero? Ademas akiyama tendrá un duro castigo por quitarlo – si la persona que se hallaba muy malhumorada era madara uchiha por lo que tomo su teléfono marco un numero y después de un momento alguien contesto : - buenos días en que puedo servirle? – a lo que el gran canciller dijo : - paseme a akiyama asamiya soy el gran canciller madara – a lo que la persona le dio el teléfono al líder de la cadena y dijo : - buenos días canciller – a lo que el gran canciller dijo molesto : - no tengo tiempo para tonterías akiyama que demonios pasa que hay este mensaje de odio en el canal de emergencia? – a lo que el castaño contesto del otro lado del teléfono : - usted lo diseño canciller! Dijo que en cada radio y televisor de Londres! Pero no se preocupe ya tengo a mis hombres trabajando en esto – a lo que el gran canciller dijo : - tic..tac el tiempo corre akiyama no quieres que orochimaru te haga una visita nocturna no crees? – el castaño se espanto al escuchar eso y dijo : - no se preocupe señor lo tengo bajo control – y asi el gran canciller corto la llamada por lo que el castaño le dijo a la rubia : - ino necesitamos cámaras – la rubia asintió y rápido se fue a buscarlas mientras en otro lado..

Con la ojiperla

Ella caminaba como sin nada mientras todos salían pero ella se dio cuenta que alguien la miraba por lo que enfrente de ella tenia a los detectives por lo que el de la cola de caballo dijo : - shikamaru ahí esta! Tras ella! – la ojiperla se echo a correr y con buena suerte los perdió mientras decía : - que pasa por que me siguen? No he hecho nada malo? – a lo que en esa habitacion se escuchaba el programa de jiraiya pero de repente este desaparecio y salio el mensaje de la persona que con todo su corazón quería volver a ver pero no de esa manera por lo que dijo : - que es lo que trama señor v? ( _en que estaras pensando naruto-kun? _) –mientras afuera el pelinegro vio el mensaje dijo : - maldito perro!... shikamaru sigue buscando – a lo que el mensaje siguio sonando : - _hay gente que no quiere que hablemos… que no digamos las cosas que en realidad pasan en este país. Quieren que sigamos con la venda sin dudas has unos mas culpables que otros. Pero todos han de rendir cuentas con el peso de la justicia. antes habia muerte, desesperación y guerra pero alguien se acerco y les tendio la mano ahora llamado el gran canciller madara uchiha. El les ofrecio justicia y paz a cambio solo pidió su entera sumisión aunque Se por que lo hicieron, se que tenían miedo. Yo no los culpo ver una tierra de muerte, guerra y enfermedad es algo que nadie quiere pero si en verdad quieren ver al verdadero culpable… solo deberían verse al espejo…. Hace cuatrocientos años un buen hombre tenia una visión sobre la libertad de expresión y un mundo sin prejuicios y quiso poner el cinco de noviembre como un dia que jamas se olvidara…. _– la ojiperla decía en voz alta : - eso dolio señor v. pero desgraciadamente es la verdad, que quiere que el pueblo haga por el? – a lo que el mensaje seguía sonando : - _me imagino que ahora hay hombres armados tratando de callarme pero no importa aunque usen la brutalidad, las palabras siempre servirán para decir el enunciado de la verdad. La verdad yo ya estoy harto de como estamos viviendo, los homosexuales son discriminados, golpeados y al final asesinados, mientras que los musulmanes corren una suerte parecida a los homosexuales. Se supone que el país debe acoger a cualquier persona y ofrecerle su ayuda, no usarlos como ratas de laboratorio para sus bajos propósitos por eso es que le pido a todos que el cinco de noviembre volare el parlamento ingles…. Por cierto anoche destruí al viejo bayley para recordarles a aquellos tiranos el sentimiento de justicia y libertad que hace mas de veinte años no existe en este páis y habia olvidado… como dije hace unos momentos. Le pido a todo aquel que vea lo que yo veo, que sienta lo que yo siento y que busque lo que yo busco le pido que se junten conmigo en las puertas del parlamento el cinco de noviembre del próximo año, si todo lo que he dicho sienten que es mentira dejen pasar el cinco de noviembre como sin nada pero si ves los errores de este podrido sistema, si ves que ahora hay sensores y teléfonos intervenidos como lo dije antes juntate conmigo a las puertas del parlamento y juntos les daremos un cinco de noviembre que jamas olvidaran… _- la grabación termino con una gran V al final mientras que pisos mas abajo los detectives luchaban para quitar el concreto solido de la puerta de control por lo que el nara dijo : - ya mero acabamos itachi – cuando uno de los oficiales se acerco y dijo : - esta lista – alo que el pelinegro dijo : - tiren la puerta. Quiero a ese perro frente a mi – pero adentro del lugar estaba lleno de humo por lo que no se miraba muy bien cuando de pronto alguien dijo : - no disparen! Por lo que hagan no disparen – y que aparecen varios hombres con la vestimenta del enmascarado por lo que uno de los guardias disparo su arma dándole a uno de los disfrazados por lo que el líder de los detectives dijo : - alto el fuego – el pelinegro corrió hacia el herido y este le dijo : - nos vistió a todos asi – a lo que el pelinegro dijo : - todos aquellos con mascara arrodíllense!... Johns ayude a este hombre y el resto salga! – a lo que una segunda persona que era el técnico dijo : - hay una bomba en la sala de control – a lo que el castaño dijo : - demonios tengo que desactivarla! – y asi el castaño fue a la sala de control mientras los oficiales rescataban a los rehenes. El pelinegro entro y vio el chaleco de c4 que el enmascarado cargaba antes mientras el castaño pensaba que cable cortar por lo que el pelinegro dijo : - si fuera tu saldría de aquí – a lo que el castaño dijo : - tienes idea de lo que tardaran en reparar estas instalaciones itachi? – a lo que el pelinegro contesto : - y tu tienes idea de lo que haces akiyama? – y asi el castaño tenia que tomar una decisión de vida o muerte.

En los elevadores

Estaban cuatro guardias mientras salían dos enmascarados del elevador uno era el guardia de seguridad chouji akimichi y el otro era el enmascarado por lo que el segundo dijo : - no disparen por lo que mas quieran! El es el terrorista! – a lo que los cuatro guardias obligaron al guardia de seguridad a ponerse de rodillas : - al suelo! De rodillas – le quitaron la mascara y se dieron cuenta que era el guardia de seguridad por lo que el primero que salio en verdad era el enmascarado por lo que abrió su capa saco sus cuchillos y mato a dos guardias de un movimiento por lo que el tercero saco su arma y empezó a dispararle pero fue inútil ya que el mismo enmascarado uso a uno de los guardias ya asesinados como escudo humano se acerco al ultimo y se puso frente a el, clavándole uno de sus cuchillos en el estomago. Segundos después el guardia cayo muerto. Por lo que el enmascarado siguio con su camino hacia afuera del edificio. Mientras con el castaño y el pelinegro. El primero se debatia en que cable cortar ya que eran dos, uno verde y uno rojo por lo que el castaño dijo : - cortare el verde – el pelinegro se hallaba observando al castaño que al final corto el cable verde y la bomba se desactivo por lo que dijo : - lo hice. La desactive itachi – a lo que el pelinegro le dijo : - las posibilidades eran cincuenta, cincuenta akiyama asi como podias hacerlo tenias el cincuenta porciento de fallar y matarnos a todos no es algo que deba felicitarse. Solo fue un golpe de suerte – a lo que el castaño dijo : - como siempre un amargado itachi como sea – y asi los dos salieron del cuarto de control mientras en la salida del edificio. La ojiperla iba hacia la salida pero apunto de salir se topo con el enmascarado y dijo muy bajo para no ser escuchada : - señor v que alegría me da verlo – pero este no escucho por lo que siguio con su camino cuando alguien dijo : - detente idiota! Las manos donde pueda verlas! – a lo que la ojiperla de escondio y dijo : - oh no señor v! tenga cuidado por favor – a lo que el enmascarado dijo : - me sorprende la pronta respuesta de las autoridades inspector no contaba con que estarían tan dispuestos a actuar – a lo que el nara dijo : - llegamos antes. Mala suerte amigo – a lo que el enmascarado que se percato de la ojiperla venia a espaldas del nara dijo : - naaah yo no estaría tan seguro – la ojiperla le toco un hombro al nara. Este volteo y la ojiperla le virtio todo el gas pimienta que tenia en la cara al nara. Como respuesta este se defendió con su arma dándole en la cabeza a la ojiperla por lo que el enmascarado dijo : - no te perdonare por lo que le hiciste a la señorita hinata – y de tres movimientos noqueo al nara pero se quedo mirando a la ojiperla por un buen rato : - ( _que hago? No puedo dejar a la señorita hinata aquí abandonada. Ella me ayudo y se preocupo por mi… tendre que llevármela a casa y cuidar de ella. Espero que la señorita hinata no piense mal de mi _) – y asi el enmascarado se llevo a la ojiperla a su hogar.

En una residencia de Londres

Una familia miraba tranquilamente la television cuando de repente sonaba una noticia urgente : - _obstruimos nuestra programación normal. para darles a todos ustedes, la noticia aterradora de un ataque terrorista en la torre jordan que acabo hace unos momentos…. Un terrorista psicópata identificado solo con la letra V entro al edificio con poderosos explosivos y armas largas en contra de gente desarmada con tal de transmitir un mensaje de odio… acabamos de recibir un video de la heroica respuesta de la policía _- en eso se mostraba el video donde los policías entraban a la cabina de control y disparaban contra un civil haciéndolo pasar por el enmascarado por lo que la señora sarutobi decía : - no puedo creer que pasen estas cosas por la tv azuma – a lo que el señor sarutobi con un cigarro en la boca decía : - tienes razón kurenai. Esto no es apto para moegi y mucho menos para azuma junior – por lo que siguieron escuchando la tv : - _este es el primero de nuestros reportes. Pero se nos ha informado que durante valerosa respuesta, el terrorista fue herido y murió. _– a lo que la pequeña pelineranja dijo : - todo esto es mentira – y salio corriendo hacia su habitacion. Por lo que sus padres se miraban entre ellos sin poderle dar una respuesta a su pequeña entonces el presentador de la nota siguio hablando : - _reitero por lo que nos han indicado. El terrorista ha muerto y el peligro ya paso _– por lo que el señor sarutobi apago el televiso y le dijo a su esposa : - bueno kurenai es hora de volver a nuestros labores – la ojirojo asintió y dijo : - tienes razón azuma. Mejor ire a hablar con moegi – y asi los dos se dispusieron a seguir con lo que estaban haciendo.

En la estación de policía

Estaban el pelinegro y el nara revisando las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad de la torre jordan mientras el pelinegro le decía al nara : - estuvo bueno el golpe eh shikamaru? – a lo que el nara dijo malhumorado : - no es gracioso jefe en verdad dolio – a lo que el pelinegro dijo : - dejaremos eso para después… ahí esta mirándola que crees que trama eh shikamaru? En que pensara? A caso quiere abandonarla? Después de que lo salvo?– a lo que el nara dijo : - bueno jefe es un terrorista. No espere que reaccione como usted o como yo – a lo que el pelinegro dijo : - parte de el es humana, shikamaru y para bien o para mal se quedara con el – y asi los dos siguieron platicando mientras checaban las grabaciones de los demás cuartos a ver si encontraban algo sospechoso.

En algún lugar de Londres

Estaba la ojiperla acostada en una cama por lo que poco a poco se iba despertando. Miro a su alrededor y nada se le hizo conocido, ella estaba en una cama de un cuarto lleno de libros. Se toco la cabeza recordando lo que hizo y dijo : - ooh no el señor v esta en problemas tengo que ayudarlo – y salio de la habitacion sigilosamente. Caminando entre los pasillos se dio cuenta que habia varias piezas de arte por lo que dijo : - que es este lugar? Hay muchas piezas de arte y todas son hermosas – la ojiperla siguio mirando las cientos y cientos de piezas de arte hasta que llego a la sala principal donde una rockola tocaba música se acerco a ella y la empezó a mirar. Lo que la ojiperla no se habia dado cuenta es que el enmascarado ya estaba detrás de ella, por lo que la ojiperla al sentirse observada miro hacia atrás y dijo : - ooh lo siento… me asusto – a lo que el enmascarado dijo : - mil disculpas señorita hinata… - pero el enmascarado no termino de hablar y la ojiperla ya habia corrido a abrazarlo mientras decía : - gracias a dios esta usted bien señor v. la verdad estaba muy preocupada por usted…. – a lo que el enmascarado dijo : - señorita hinata aprecio su preocupación por mi de verdad – la ojiperla se dio cuenta de que lo estaba abrazando y dijo : - oooh yo lo siento señor v. que atrevimiento de mi parte – a lo que el enmascarado contesto : - no se preocupe señorita hinata no me molesta para nada… siéntase a gusto de hacerlo las veces que usted desee – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - en ese caso. Aun no estoy satisfecha – la ojiperla lo abraza de nuevo mientras pensaba : - ( _que felicidad. que naruto-kun este bien, por un momento me asuste de que algo le pasara…. Por que pienso esto? Lo que me diría mi madre es que estoy pensando como una mujer enamorada. A caso es eso? Me estoy enamorando de el señor v? no lo se! Como quisiera que alguien me guie por ese camino… lo único que puedo decir es que estoy muy feliz de que naruto-kun este bien, ademas me siento sumamente protegida cuando estoy con el, me siento feliz, y un gran sentido de calidez y tranquilidad recorre mi cuerpo cuando estoy con el _) mmmm señor v en donde estamos? – a lo que el enmascarado le dijo : - bueno señorita hinata usted sabe mi verdadero nombre por lo que si gusta puede llamarme por el – a lo que la ojiperla contesto : - es que bueno mientras tenga su mascara puesta. Para mi seguirá siendo el señor v – a lo que el enmascarado se quito su mascara y con otro tono de voz dijo : - asi esta mejor? – la ojiperla solo miraba al rubio mientras este se quitaba la mascara y la peluca, la ojiperla pensaba que no habia hombre mas guapo que ese rubio con líneas seductoras en su rostro, ella se perdió completamente en sus ojos azules y viendo su cabello rubio como el sol, anhelando algún dia poder tocarlo con sus manos por lo que la ojiperla dijo : - asi esta mejor naruto-kun – a lo que el rubio dijo : - me parece bien que le agrade mi apariencia señorita hinata – la ojiperla se sintió descubierta por lo que se sonrojo enseguida y la ojiperla pregunto algo a lo que el rubio no supo contestar con un rotundo no : - y dime naruto-kun tienes novia? – a lo que el rubio contesto : - no se a que su pregunta señorita hinata? – la ojiperla se armo de valor y dijo : - dudo que alguien guapo… si muy guapo como tu no tenga novia. Y por favor puedes decirme hinata no es necesario lo de señorita – a lo que el rubio contesto : - lo siento pero no puedo señorita hinata. Seria una severa falta de respeto si lo dejo de hacer… respecto a su pregunta anterior la verdad alguien como yo no tiene tiempo para esas cosas, como explicarle no es que sea un prepotente simplemente es que no tengo nada que ofrecerle a las mujeres ya que ni yo se de mi pasado – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - naruto-kun… les puedes ofrecer tu amor, si alguien te ama no son necesarias las cosas materiales… al menos conmigo no necesitarías nada de eso con que me ames estaría mas que contenta – lo ultimo lo dijo solo para ella por lo que el enmascarado dijo : - en eso tiene razón señorita hinata. Pero tampoco puedo ofrecerles amor ya que no se lo que es eso… o no quiero saber lo que es – la ojiperla le dijo : - como que no puedes? Todos tenemos aunque sea una minúscula parte de amor en nuestros corazones… yo con mucho gusto te daría mucho amor naruto-kun. Con mucho gusto te enseñaría a amar – lo ultimo lo dijo para sus adentros y muy bajo para que el rubio no la escuchara por lo que este dijo : - no lo se señorita hinata. Tal ves y usted tenga razón o tal ves no lo que importa es que la pude sacar de ahí antes de que los hombres de orochimaru la atraparan –a lo que la ojiperla dijo después de mucho rato : - y en donde estamos? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - este es mi higar señorita hinata lo llamo la galería de las sombras – la ojiperla dijo : - es un lugar hermoso… pero de donde consiguio todas estas obras? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - de aquí y aya la mayoría de bóvedas del ministerio de materiales ofensivos – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - a caso te las robaste? – a lo que el rubio le contesto : - no señorita hinata. Robar significa propiedad, no se roba al sensor. yo solo las reclame – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - si encuentran este lugar… - pero el rubio la interrumpio : - sospecho que si encontraran este lugar. Algunas piezas de arte serian el menor de mis problemas – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - se refiere al mensaje de la tarde? Ooh por dios que hice?... tonta que mas hicistes? Ayudaste al hombre al que aprecias…. Aaaaaaaah olvida lo ultimo por favor naruto-kun – a lo que el rubio contesto : - hizo lo correcto señorita hinata y a cambio tiene mi gratitud aunque que quieres darme a entender con que ayudaste al hombre al que aprecias mucho? – a lo que la ojiperla muy sonrojada dijo : - olvida eso naruto-kun…. A quien quiero engañar. Yo te aprecio desde ayer cuando me salvaste de esos señaladores y eso es algo que no podre cambiar – el rubio dijo : - a ya veo – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - si que estoy demente… enfrentarme a la policía? De aquí a cuando soy tan temeraria? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - eso es lo que crees o lo que ellos quieren que creas? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - no lo se naruto-kun… bueno tengo que irme – a lo que el rubio dijo : - podrias decirme a donde? – la ojiperla dijo aun sonrojada : - a mi casa naruto-kun – a lo que el rubio la interrumpio : - dijiste que te estaban buscando. Sin duda que si saben donde trabajas, de seguro saben donde vives… y no me arriesgare a que te hagan daño. no pienso permitirlo – a lo que la ojiperla se sonrojo aun mas y dijo : - estas preocupado por mi naruto-kun? – el rubio asintió y la ojiperla sentía que su corazón empezaba a latir con mucha mas fuerza debido a la felicidad que le hizo sentir las palabras del rubio por lo que dijo con tal de no preocuparlo : - no te preocupes naruto-kun. Tengo amigos ire con ellos – a lo que el rubio dijo : - temo que eso tampoco resultara… debe entender señorita hinata, que no quería esto para ninguno de los dos. Pero no vi ninguna otra opción, estabas inconsciente y tenia que tomar una decisión. Si te dejaba ahí, estarías en una de las celdas de interrogación de orochimaru. Te encarcelarían, te torturarían y lo mas probable es que te matarian en su intento de encontrarme… después de lo que hiciste no podía dejarte ahí, asi que te levante y te traje al lugar mas seguro que conozco. Aquí, mi hogar – a lo que la ojiperla decía : - ( _enserio esta preocupado por mi! Mi corazón late a mil por hora fruto de esta felicidad… por el amor de dios hinata no me digas que te acabas de enamorar de el! Pero vamos es guapísimo y un amor de hombre. Seria una verdadera tortura no enamorarse de el _) debes confiar en mi naruto-kun no se lo dire a nadie te lo juro. Tu sabes que puedes confiar en mi ( _por el amor de todos los cielos dime que no me dejaras ir y que me quedare contigo! _) – a lo que el rubio dijo dejando extremadamente feliz a la ojiperla que sabia ocultarlo muy bien : - lo siento. Pero no puedo arriesgarme – a lo que la ojiperla con una gran felicidad pero fingiendo enojo dijo : - eso no es justo naruto-kun. Ni si quiera se donde estoy! Podría ser cualquier parte ( _dimelo por favor, dime queno me dejaras ir y que me quedare contigo! _) – a lo que el rubio contesto : - sabes que es subterraneo. conoces el color de las paredes, es suficiente para un hombre hábil – a lo que la ojiperla aun mas molesta a parecer del rubio lo que no sabia es que la ojiperla se moria por quedarse con el : - esta diciendo que no me dejaras ir? ( _siiiiiiii eso es lo que quería escuchar! _) – entonces el rubio contesto : - no hasta que yo termine. Después del dia cinco, no creo que haya importancia – a lo que la ojiperla llena de cólera ( según a la mirada del rubio ) dijo : - estas hablando del próximo año? Tengo que estar aquí todo un año?( _todo un año con naruto-kun? Que mas podría pedir? Que duerma conmigo? Aaaaah soy una pervertida! Bueno tengo que ser una buena ama de casa espero y haya en todo ese monton de libros alguno de como ser una buena esposa… un momento? Ni siquiera soy su novia y ya me creo su esposa? Por dios este hombre ha de traer a todas muertas _) – a lo que el rubio se disculpo : - lo siento señorita hinata… no sabia que mas hacer – a lo que la ojiperla furiosa ( o al menos eso aparentaba ) dijo : - debiste dejarme en paz… por que no me dejo en paz! – el rubio solo dio un suspiro de pesadez y dijo : - lo siento mucho señorita hinata. Hare que tu estadia aquí sea la mejor – mientras tanto la ojiperla estaba cerca del cuarto donde el rubio la habia dejado y cuando creyo que el rubio ya no podría escucharla dijo : - que felicidad todo un año con el… ahora fingiré un poco mas que estoy molesta por que bueno, no quiero que crea que ya me gano. Aunque con franqueza esa forma de mirarme hace que me derrita como un helado al sol, jamas crei ver tan hermosos ojos – asi que la ojiperla se metio a la recamara y empezó a bailar fruto de la felicidad que ella misma tenia. Aunque aun no sabia el por que de su felicidad… con solo unos días de conocerlo hinata hyuga sin saberlo se habia enamorado de naruto uzumaki alias V. entonces el rubio se acerco al cuarto, toco la puerta y dijo : - de verdad espero que me disculpe señorita hinata. Le prometo que usted no se dara cuenta de que estoy aquí ya que la mayoría del tiempo estará sola – la ojiperla del otro lado de la puerta dijo : - después de pensarlo. Creo que he sido una malagradecida con usted naruto-kun ya que usted me salvo, le agradecería que me dejara sola la verdad estoy muy cansada por este dia lleno de emociones – a lo que el rubio desde afuera del cuarto dijo : - esta bien. Que descanse señorita hinata – asi el rubio se alejo de la habitacion rumbo a la suya. mientras la ojiperla miraba con mucha curiosidad la recamara donde estaba. Habia cientos de libros en los veinticinco metros cuadrados que media la recamara por lo que dijo : - algún libro ha de haber aquí de como ser una buena ama de casa. no quiero ser una holgazana el tiempo que este aquí, ademas quiero serle de ayuda a naruto-kun… me pregunto cual será su historia? Tendrá hermanos? Será casado? Espero que no la verdad no me gustaría que el lo fuera – la ojiperla asi se dispuso a dormir hacia un nuevo dia.

Fin del capítulo 1

Y bueno que les parece este nuevo capitulo? Espero y les guste. He leído los reviews sobre esta historia y por lo que veo no gusta. Pero aun asi no pienso dejarla la terminare igual que la otra, por lo que vemos la ojiperla poco a poco se va enamorando de nuestro héroe que historia le depara a esos dos? Con el pase de los capitulos lo sabremos …hace unos días estaba leyendo un libro el cual ya acabe que se llamaba novia accidental. Alguien lo ha leído? La autora se llama jane feather y trata sobre una mujer que la obligan a casarse con el marido de su hermana mayor que recién acababa de fallecer, la protagonista se llama phoebe carlton y el hombre del que ella esta locamente enamorada se llama cato granville que al parecer al inicio no siente nada por ella, phoebe decepcionada del que el hombre al que ella ama con locura no siente nada por ella, pensaría que su matrimonio seria una tortura para siempre pero no lo fue. Mejor ahí la dejo les arruinaría el final como sea, estoy pensado seriamente si la hago un fic aunque conociendo a los primeros reviews de esta historia me destrozaran vivo como la ultima ves. Muchos pensaran que mejor ahí la deje, pero no. No lo hare díganme una cosa se puede o no se puede leer? Bueno creo que es todo. El próximo capitulo se llamara: la galería de las sombras y la muerte de jiraiya…. Trigo-sama hace su desaparición

Saludos y gracias

Atte: trigo-sama


	3. Capitulo 3

En el capitulo anterior:

Después de la crisis de la torre jordan, nuestra ojiperla se encuentra en el hogar del enmascarado. A lo que el llama la galería de las sombras, tambien nos enteramos un poco mas de la historia de la ojiperla, que ahora estará todo un año con el que parece su enmascarado favorito… que le deparara al enmascarado y a la ojiperla? Eso a continuación

( me esforzare lo suficiente con este nuevo estilo… espero que les guste )

- hinata hyuga – personaje hablando

- ( _hinata hyuga _) – personaje pensando

- _hinata hyuga _– personaje hablando por tv o radio

Hinata hyuga : narrador ( osea yo )

…. : pausa y continuación

V for vendetta

Capitulo 2: la galería de las sombras y la muerte de jiraiya

Al dia siguiente

Estaba la ojiperla despertándose de una tranquila noche de sueño mientras decía – naruto-kun se miraba triste ayer. Será mejor que me disculpe con el – la ojiperla dispuso a levantarse.

Mientras en la cocina, se hallaba nuestro héroe preparando el desayuno. Perdido en sus pensamientos – ( _la señorita hinata se miraba muy molesta ayer… lo siento mucho, pero en realidad necesito retenerla aquí si quiero que mis planes salgan bien. Ademas no puedo dejarla ahí, le estarían haciendo daño ahora mismo _) – el rubio seguía concentrado en lo que hacia.

Metros mas adelante la ojiperla caminaba, tranquilamente. Mirando hacia los lados, pensando en donde estaría su héroe, se detuvo al llegar al cuarto de este y se dispuso a entrar. O al menos eso pensaba, ya que la puerta tenia llave. Entonces dijo algo deprimida – como voy a limpiar la habitacion, si naruto-kun la tiene con llave… oh que es este olor? Huele delicioso – la ojiperla se dio por vencido al querer limpiar la habitacion de su héroe y se dispuso a ir a la sala, camino unos metros y vio a su héroe cocinando.

Entonces la ojiperla dijo – naruto-kun – a lo que el enmascarado dijo – aah bon journo mamasuel – la ojiperla le contesto – yo quería disculparme por lo que dije ayer. Estaba histérica –

A lo que el enmascarado dijo – no tienes de que disculparte, No hay problema. De hecho gustas desayunar? El desayuno esta listo – la ojiperla le contesto – claro la verdad muero de hambre. Solo una pregunta… por que esta cerrado con llave tu cuarto, pensaba limpiarlo –

A lo que el rubio contesto – a pues vera señorita hinata, lo que pasa es que es por seguridad. Por lo general siempre guardo mis explosivos en mi alcoba – la ojiperla se asusto al escuchar eso por lo que dijo – que? Como puedes dormir con explosivos, te haras daño! –

El rubio sonrio y le dijo – pues duermo por lo menos con cincuenta o cien kilos de explosivos alrededor de mi cama, la verdad estoy muy acostumbrado a eso – la ojiperla aun mas asustada dijo – pues no mas. Desde ahora me dejaras limpiar tu habitacion –

El rubio sonrio mientras le servía su desayuno y dijo – no es necesario señorita hinata. De hecho, yo lo hago a diario apenas me levanto, si quiere puede ver la televisión, leer los libros de su cuarto, pintar ya que hay oleos nuevos y pinturas. Pinta lo que venga en tu imaginación! O tambien puedes… - pero fue interrumpida por la ojiperla que le dijo – pero naruto-kun. yo quiero serte de ayuda. No quiero estar de holgazana… asi que desde mañana mantendré limpia y reluciente, la galería de las sombras, su habitacion, y le hare el desayuno todos los días. Ahora no se preocupe que yo lo atenderé como usted se merece –

El rubio le dijo – pero señorita hinata. Yo no necesito una empleada domestica, yo necesito una…. Sabe mejor olvídelo. No quiero nada, pero gracias – la ojiperla se sonrojo y dijo – dime naruto-kun por favor… yo tengo que hacer algo, para recompensarte lo que has hecho por mi –

El rubio aun con su caballerosidad dijo – por favor señorita hinata. Usted es mi invitada, y como mi invitada debo de tratarla como usted se merece. pero digame, le gusto su habitacion? Ya que será su hogar por un año y la verdad quise serlo lo mas agradable para usted – la ojiperla le contesto – lo siento naruto-kun, si quieres hacerme feliz, déjame limpiar y atenderte… ( _asi me puedo sentir como si fuera tu esposa, por favor di que si! _) –

El rubio al parecer que no haría cambiar de opinión a la ojiperla, este dijo – bueno si no puedo hacerla cambiar de opinión señorita. Creo que tendre que dejarla… ( _a ver que me dira, por eso señorita hinata _) pero la verdad, me gustaría que todo este limpio, y por favor no quiero que toque mis explosivos. No quiero que usted salga lastimada, ya que usted es importante para mi – la ojiperla se sonrojo de sobremanera y dijo emocionada – enserio soy alguien importante para ti? Yo…yo…yo… me siento muy halagada jijii ( _wiiii! Soy alguien importante para el! Que feliz me haces! _) eso me hace muy feliz naruto-kun… tu tambien eres importante para mi –

El rubio la miro y esta se hallaba muy sonrojada. El pensó que no habia mujer mas hermosa que esa linda chica que estaba sentada a un par de metros de el. Por lo que dijo – soy importante para usted? Jajaja no mienta señorita, nadie puede ser importante para alguien apenas con unos días de conocerse – eso hizo enojar a la ojiperla que le dijo – no miento! Nunca lo hago! Yo odio las mentiras! –

El rubio al ver el enojo de la chica dijo disculpándose – lo siento señorita hinata, es que como alguien puede preocuparse por alguien. Que ni sabe su pasado. Aunque no se, la verdad es que al verla cuando esos tipos querían hacerle daño, me enoje mucho y quería rescatarla. Que bueno que esos tipos no le hicieron nada – la ojiperla le contesto – es cierto que no se nada de ti. Pero me gustaría saber mas de ti… yo quiero saber todo sobre mi salvador. Aunque dejemos esto por la paz se lo ruego. No quiero discutir contigo y mejor me gustaría probar este pan tostado… oh por dios tus manos están! –

El rubio dijo – adelante señorita hinata. Dígame si soy buen cocinero o mejor me dedico a volar edificios jajajaja y por mis manos no se preocupe. Hace tiempo hubo un incendio, es historia para algunos y bueno este es el resultado, ademas de las marcas en la cara y no es el mejor tema de conversación en la mesa. Quieres un poco de te con tu huevo? – la ojiperla asintió y mordio el pan tostado, se sintió en el cielo culinario. Aunque reconocio un sabor que tenia por lo menos dieciocho años sin probarlo, por lo que dijo – wow naruto-kun esto esta delicioso… un momento mantequilla? No la probaba desde que tenia nueve años. Donde la consiguió? –

El rubio le contesto – en un tren con suministros para el canciller uchiha – la ojiperla se atraganto y dijo – estas loco? Podrían haberte hecho daño! – el rubio le contesto – me atrevo a todo lo que sea digno de un hombre. Quien no lo haga, no lo es – la ojiperla reconocio esa frase y dijo – mc beth –

El rubio sonrio y dijo – asi es – y la ojiperla siguio hablando – mi mama solia leerme todas sus obras y desde entonces siempre quise ser actriz, estar en las obras, películas. A los diez años interprete a viola en noche de reyes. Mama estaba muy orgullosa de mi – el rubio le pregunto – y donde esta su madre señorita hinata? – la ojiperla con aparente tristeza en su rostro dijo – murió, hace tiempo –

El rubio al ver la cara de la chica dijo disculpándose – yo lo siento. No quería hacerla recordar malos tiempos – la ojiperla le dijo que no habia problema y dijo – le puedo preguntar por lo que dijo ayer en la tele? Es verdad? – el rubio contesto – cada palabra señorita hinata – la ojiperla dijo – cree que con volar el parlamento este será un lugar mejor? – el rubio pensó como explicarle a la ojiperla.

después de unos minutos el rubio dijo – aver como le explico… no existe la certeza, solo la oportunidad – la ojiperla le contesto – puede estar seguro que si alguien va, será aprehendido por orochimaru – el rubio le contesto – el pueblo no debe temer a sus gobiernos, los gobiernos deben temerle a su pueblo – la ojiperla esta platica le parecía un punto muerto, ya que no creía que con solo volar el parlamento ingles sea suficiente.

Pero al ver la determinación del rubio ella dijo – cree que eso pasara volando el parlamento? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - ese edificio es un símbolo. Como el acto de destruirlo. a los símbolos, el pueblo les da poder. Solo un símbolo, no significa nada. Pero con suficientes personas, volar un edificio puede cambiar el mundo – la ojiperla deprimida dijo : - quisiera creer que es posible… pero cada vez que veo al mundo cambiar. Solo es para empeorar –

El rubio noto en la voz de la ojiperla, la tristeza que esta tenia por lo que dijo – le prometo que hare cambiar este mundo para bien, señorita hinata. Por favor crea en mi, le prometo que hare cambiar el mundo solo para usted – la ojiperla se volvió a sonrojar y dijo – solo para mi? – el rubio en el calor del momento le dijo – claro que si! Al igual que yo, usted esta harta de esta vida. Todos queremos vivir en un mundo mejor, donde la equidad y ética sean las mejores. Poder vivir libres y haciendo lo que uno desea y no lo que el gobierno quiera –

La ojiperla solo miraba al enmascarado mientras comia, ella pensaba que no habia hombre mas decidido y mejor que el por lo que pensó – (_ naruto-kun va enserio. quisiera poder creer en el… que cosas digo! Si el dice que puede, es por que puede! Sere tu mayor animadora desde ahora! Y tu seras la alegría que llenara a mi corazón! _) entonces confiare en ti… por favor, esperare con mucha esperanza el cinco de noviembre próximo – el rubio le sonrio y de nuevo se sonrojaba la ojiperla. Entonces el rubio dijo – gracias señorita hinata. No sabe lo feliz que me hace escucharla… bueno ahora desayune señorita. Me imagino que no le gustara comer el desayuno frio, por cierto saldré después de comer. Asi que por favor le ruego que no salga, no quiero estar preocupándome por usted… y no concentrarme. Ya tengo demasiado en pensar en usted desde hace 3 dias –

La ojiperla se emociono enseguida y le dijo – usted ha estado pensando en mi, desde que me salvo de aquellos tipos? Por favor respóndame – el rubio le dijo lo que pensaba – claro que si señorita hinata. Desde hace tres días pienso en usted. Desde que esos señaladores, estuvieron a punto de abusar de usted. No dejo de pensar si usted esta bien o no – no hay duda la ojiperla estaba mas que maravillada al escuchar las palabras del rubio. Este la miraba extraño por lo que la ojiperla dijo – naruto-kun pasa algo? –

El rubio se hallaba mirándola y le dijo – lo que pasa es que su cara esta demasiada roja. Por decirlo asi, esta muy sonrojada y con una linda sonrisa – la ojiperla se miro en el reflejo del refrigerador que tenia a un lado, que como tenia la puerta de cromo, noto que era verdad. Ella estaba muy sonrojada y con una linda sonrisa por lo que dijo apenada – no es nada naruto-kun, es solo un poco de calor jijiji – el rubio le contesto – segura? Si quiere puedo llamar a un amigo que es medico –

La ojiperla le decía al rubio que no habia problema. Pero este seguía de necio que ella estaba mal, pero después de diez minutos tratándolo de convencerlo. El rubio se dio por vencido y dijo – esta bien señorita hinata. Me ire en paz. Regreso en un rato, asi que si quiere puede ver la televisión o toma… aquí están las llaves de mi cuarto. Límpiela si desea, aunque no haya mucho que limpiar. Eso si, no toque los explosivos se lo ruego por favor –

La ojiperla le contesto – esta bien. No tocare sus explosivos. Y digame. Le gustaría algo especifico para comer cuando usted vuelva? – el rubio le contesto – no es necesario señorita hinata deberas – la ojiperla le dijo con una mirada de un cachorrito, que según el rubio se miraba preciosa – por favor naruto-kun. déjame hacerte de comer. es una forma de agradecerte, por todo lo que has hecho por mi –

El rubio de nuevo era derrotado por esos ojos de luna, por lo que dijo – mmm me gustaría algo de sopa instantánea y un poco de puerco. Podría hacer eso? – la ojiperla le contesto – nada de sopa instantánea! Le hare sopa casera, como la hacia mi madre y no se preocupe. Me quedara deliciosa y la hare especialmente para ti… por favor ve con cuidado naruto-kun. recuerda que ya no vives solo y alguien te espera en casa, esperando ansiosa tu regreso – el rubio dijo antes de irse – bueno señorita hinata, me voy. Regreso en un rato y no tardare con tal de comer su comida. Cuidese por favor – la ojiperla asintió y el rubio se fue.

Mientras esta se ponía a limpiar decía – naruto-kun regresa sano y salvo, es todo lo que le pido a dios. Que yo estare esperando ansiosa a que entres por ese pasillo… te quiero – la ojiperla aceptaba que con un par de días, ese rubio enmascarado se habia robado su corazón. También habia aceptado que quería acercarse mas a el y conocerlo mejor, tal ves hacer cosas que por lo general hacen las parejas. La ojiperla se dispuso a limpiar la galería de las sombras, muy feliz esperando el regreso de su querido salvador enmascarado. ( trigo-sama: habran partes pertenecientes a la película y otras que no. Asi que espero y lo disfruten )

En la residencia de jiraiya

Estaba el apodado " la voz de Londres" tomándose una ducha mientras observaba el piloto de su programa que salía esa noche. Mientras el preparaba la regadera mientras decía malhumorado – ese maldito irlandés… sin duda es un inepto que no sabe iluminarme! – asi que tomo el control de la televisión y le puso play mientras el piloto corria – _quieren saber lo que pienso? Se que no es un hombre. Que es? Un hombre, no lleva una mascara. Que es? Un hombre no ataca a civiles indefensos! Díganme que es cada terrorista, que ataca a su país con un mensaje de odio! Un cobarde infeliz_ –

en eso sonaba el teléfono, mientras el conductor tomaba su wiski en las rocas. Y se dispuso a contestar mientras le ponía pause al reproductor – no habrá negociación royer. Cuando vaya mañana el irlandés se ira… estoy viendo el piloto de esta mañana y el muy imbécil no sabe como iluminarme. Mi nariz se parece al estúpido big ben! – a lo que el tal royer le contestaba a través del teléfono – _jairaiya no podemos correr a otro! Ya van cinco tan solo este mes! _– a lo que el conductor dijo aun mas enojado – escúchame maldita rata! Inglaterra prevalecerá por que yo lo digo! Al igual que cada perezoso que hay en este programa y eso te incluye a ti!. Asi que busca a un nuevo director de fotografía o tu busca empleo maldita rata! –

a lo que el pobre royer contestaba del otro lado del teléfono – _jiraiya espera ya nadie… _– pero poco le importo al conductor, ya que le colgó y siguio mirando el piloto de su programa – _les dire lo que pienso… desearía estar enfrente de ese maldito, solo uno a uno! Eso es todo lo que deseo _– en eso el conductor se metia a bañar mientras en la entrada de su hogar apareció una persona y entro gracias a una identificación de la empresa, donde la persona dueña de la identificacion trabaja… el nombre de la persona era el que habia estado en la crisis de la torre jordan el dia de ayer. ( trigo-sama: ya saben quien es? ) la persona entro rumbo a encontrarse con la persona que buscaba.

Mientras con el conductor, seguía con su baño y tambien seguía escuchando el piloto – _estar frente a el y su cómplice hinata hyuga, son racistas imponiendo su mensaje de odio, una voz podrida, aberrante y repugnante. Un ultimátum a esos traidores y aturdidores de la justicia. La moraleja de esta historia es… los buenos ganan, los malos no y como siempre… Inglaterra prevalece! _– y asi terminaba el discurso de la voz de Londres. Apagaba el reproductor y se disponía a salir del baño. Pero al apagar la televisión vio un reflejo en la pantalla de la misma, por lo que callo al suelo.

Entonces este dijo – que hace aquí? – a lo que el enmascarado solo estaba mirándolo. Entonces dijo – buenas noches, comandante jiraiya – a lo que el conductor decía – no puede ser! Como llego aquí? – entonces tomo el teléfono, pero este no funcionaba. a lo que el enmascarado decía – descuide comandante jiraiya, me asesore de que nuestra reunión no vaya a ser interrumpida, por ninguna molesta llamada a deshoras… comandante –

El peliblanco ya molesto decía – ya basta! por que me llama asi!? – el enmascarado contesto – ese era su titulo, recuerda? Cuando nos conocimos hace ya tantos años. Usaba uniforme en ese entonces – el conductor recordó lo que paso hace mas de veinte años y dijo asustado – tu… eres tu – a lo que el enmascarado le decía con una voz tenebrosa – el fantasma de las navidades pasadas… - y fue lo ultimo que el enmascarado dijo antes de romperle el cuello. Al ver el cuerpo tirado del que era conocido como la voz de londre dijo – ahora solo me falta tsunade senju… aunque ahora se llama dayana estahon – y asi el enmascarado se fue de ahí.

En el departamento de itachi

Mientras a varios kilómetros de ahí. Sonaba el teléfono del inspector. Eran mas de las tres de la mañana, por lo que este se levantaba de mala manera mientras decía – quien demonios es a esta hora? Que no ven que apenas duermo… maldito sea que el me despertó casi a las cuatro de la mañana – asi que se dispuso a contestar y del otro lado sonaba la voz de akiyama asamiya, líder de la btn que decía – _itachi soy akiyama _– el inspector dijo – akiyama se puede saber que quieres a las tres de la mañana? –

A lo que el líder de la btn dijo – _ya llame al gran canciller, debemos controlar la situación _– el inspector dijo – que situación? – a lo que el líder de la btn le decía del otro lado del teléfono – _es que mataron a jiraiya… ahora que llego hay un poco de sangre aquí… ven rápido y trae a nara contigo _– el inspector estaba impactado con eso por lo que dijo – esta bien akiyama. Salgo para alla – y asi el inspector salía con rumbo a casa del recién fallecido jiraiya.

De regreso en la mansión de jiraiya

Estaba el líder de la btn parado, mientras el inspector solo miraba el cuerpo sin vida de la voz de Londres, con una rosa escarlata en el pecho. A lo que el líder de la btn dijo – el canciller uchiha acordó que por obvias razones, debemos mantener esto en secreto. Con lo que la perdida de la voz de Londres, podría ser devastadora para nuestra credibilidad, bueno tal ves una embolia? No es tan horrible. Mejor una dulce y tranquila muerte mientras dormia – en eso llegaba el nara y el inspector decía – alguna evidencia shikamaru? –

A lo que el nara negaba con la cabeza y decía – lo siento jefe, pero todas las cámaras fueron cortadas. El mismo modus operandi que la ultima vez, pero hay un registro en los elevadores… - el inspector lo interrumpio y le dijo – déjame adivinar… - a lo que el asistente le decía – esta hundida inspector – el pelinegro dijo – pues bueno hay que buscarla shikamaru… akiyama me retiro. Encárgate del resto – a lo que el líder de la btn no le quedo mas remedio que aceptar.

Entonces la pareja de inspectores se retiraba mientras el líder de la btn decía – ya era hora que te murieras viejo rabo verde jajajaja. Como sea tengo trabajo que hacer. Llamare al forense y dejare que ellos se hagan cargo… de ahí llamare a ino para revisar la agenda de mas tarde – asi tambien se iba el líder de la btn, no sin antes limpiar el lugar y avisarle al medico forense para que viniera por el cuerpo sin vida del conductor de la nación.

Al dia siguiente en la galería de las sombras

La ojiperla se hallaba acostada en la cama de su cuarto. Habia terminado de limpiar, aunque no habia mucho que hacer. Tambien habia cocinado la comida para su enmascarado favorito y la dejo en el horno para que no se enfriara para cuando el rubio regresara. Pero se espanto al escuchar sonidos de espadas en combate por lo que dijo – ooh naruto-kun! – la ojiperla salio corriendo hacia la sala de la galería de la sombras muy preocupada, ya que no sabia si el enmascarado estaba bien o no. Mientras el enmascarado estaba luchando mano a mano, con una armadura.

El enmascarado miraba su película favorita: el conde de Montecristo. Y con agiles movimientos de florete imaginaba como si estuviese en la película. El se hallaba haciendo sonidos. Entonces dijo – mi obeso amigo metalico – tomo la parte de las manos de la armadura y se la puso en el cuello, fingiendo que lo tenia atrapado mientras era estrangulado. Lo que no sabia el enmascarado, es que la ojiperla llegaba muy preocupada a ver que el estuviera bien. Y para suerte de la misma el se hallaba bien.

Entonces la ojiperla escondida detrás de una de las tantas estructuras se quedo mirando como es que el enmascarado jugaba con aquella armadura por asi decirse. Mientras decía – naruto-kun. no sabia que te adentrabas en tus películas favoritas ( _que bueno que no estaban peleando de verdad… estaba muy preocupada por ti naruto-kun. no vuelvas asustarme asi! Si te hicieran daño, me muero _) –

El enmascarado no se habia dado cuenta de la presencia de la ojiperla. Ya que se hallaba muy metido en su papel de el conde de Montecristo. La ojiperla lo observaba a lo lejos, mirando los movimientos del rubio. Ella pensaba que no habia cosa que ese hombre no pudiera hacer. Era experto en explosivos, sabia artes marciales, sabia manejar un florete con gran estilo. Que era lo que faltaba. Que fuera un buen cantante? Eso era lo que pensaba la ojiperla.

Entonces el rubio se tiro hacia el sillón, que tenia detrás de el. Hizo un movimiento y se libero rumbo a seguir peleando con su enemigo inanimado, dio una vuelta y de un golpe le quito la cabeza a la armadura. Esta callo y rodo hasta los pies de la ojiperla. El enmascarado al ver a la ojiperla sonriendo dijo muy apenado : - oh lo siento mucho. Te desperté? – la ojiperla le contesto – no. Pero pensé que en realidad estaban peleando, estaba preocupada –

El rubio aun con su mascara se hallaba mirándola y le dijo – no se preocupe señorita hinata. Si tuviera una pelea con espadas, presiento que ganaría si la vida de usted estuviese en mis manos – la ojiperla se sonrojo y dijo – yo se que usted ganaría. La verdad me siento muy segura con usted cuidándome… señor v – el enmascarado dijo – si que pasa señorita? –

La ojiperla se hallaba mirándolo tambien y dijo – la mascara y la peluca señor v… como le dare la bienvenida a naruto-kun si no se la quita – el enmascarado no pudo evitar reírse ante eso y dijo en su defensa – lo siento señorita hinata. Es que como llevo mucho tiempo viviendo solo aquí. Pues ya me acostumbre a tenerla puesta todo el tiempo – la ojiperla mirándolo dijo – pero ahora ya no vive solo, vive conmigo ( _que genial se escucho eso! _) y debe acostumbrase a quitársela ya que una señorita esta aquí y quiere verle sin la mascara –

Entonces el enmascarado se la quito y dijo – asi esta mejor señorita hinata? – la ojiperla complacida decía – claro que si… bienvenido a casa naruto-kun ( _o bienvenido a casa querido… eso se escucharía mejor_ ) y dime que ves – el rubio contesto mientras hacia sus movimientos con su florete – gracias. que dulce recibimiento y es mi película favorita señorita hinata. El conde de Montecristo. Con Robert Douglas como Edmundo dantes – en eso el le ponía play a la tele y el protagonista de la película antes mencionado decía – _no es mi espada montego si no su pasado, el que lo desarmo y vengo a pelear contra ti _– a lo que el rubio decía – me conmueve siempre señorita hinata –

La ojiperla dijo – no la vi – a lo que el rubio le dijo – y le gustaría verla conmigo señorita hinata? – la ojiperla le contesto – tiene un final feliz naruto-kun? – el rubio dijo – solo como el celuloide puede ofrecer – la ojiperla dijo antes de sentarse a su lado – ok. Pero espéreme ire a hacer aperitivos, asi que espéreme un momento… y guarda tu espada naruto-kun – el rubio le dijo – esta bien señorita hinata. Mientras usted hace los aperitivos, yo arreglare mi armadura y la pondré en su lugar – asi la ojiperla se fue a la cocina.

Entonces el rubio terminando de acomodar la armadura pensaba – ( _esto podría parecerse como a una pareja de recién casados… espero que la señorita hinata no lo entienda asi. No quiero incomodarla con mis cosas _) bueno ya acabe a esperar a la señorita hinata – el rubio se sento en el sofá y espero a la ojiperla que estaba en la cocina.

Mientras en la cocina la ojiperla se hallaba calentando un poco la comida que habia cocinado para el rubio. Pero andaba perdida en sus pensamientos – ( _genial. Es que acaso estoy locamente enamorada de ti? Solo te conocí hace un par de días y siento que la vida sin ti, no es vida… pero aquí estoy en la cocina preparándote algo para comer. Me siento como si en realidad fuera una mujer casada, preparándole el almuerzo a su esposo _) bueno ya acabe. Ahora es hora de poner en practica uno de los consejos de chizuru –

La ojiperla habia recordado algunos tips que su amiga castaña le habia dado, sobre conquistar el hombre de tu sueños. Asi que ella pensó que seria el momento adecuado para ponerlos a practica. Regreso con el rubio y le dijo – aquí esta naruto-kun espero que te guste – el rubio oliendo dijo – el olor me dice que si me gustara señorita hinata – en eso la ojiperla se sento del otro extremo del sofá, mientras el rubio disfrutaba la comida.

No se daba cuenta que la ojiperla se acercaba cada vez un poco mas a el. El rubio ignorando todo a su alrededor y concentrado en la sopa que la ojiperla le habia hecho dijo – wow que sopa mas deliciosa… no hay nada como la comida casera – la ojiperla ya muy pegada a el dijo – verdad que si? Y dime le gusto? – entonces el rubio al ver a la ojiperla a centímetros de el dijo – sabe señorita hinata? No es correcto que usted este tan cerca de mi –

La ojiperla solo se hallaba mirándolo a los ojos y le dijo – pero tengo frio naruto-kun… ademas se que tu eres un caballero, y no me haras nada – el rubio dijo teniendo a la ojiperla muy pegada a el. Si el quería abrazarla solo tenia que estirar el brazo – pero aun asi, no es correcto. Si tiene frio pondré la calefacción – la ojiperla algo deprimida dijo – no quieres que este cerca de ti? –

El rubio se hallaba en un dilema. No podía negra que se sentía bien al tener a esa hermosa chica acurrucada en su pecho, pero tambien sabia que no era correcto, lo que hacia. Entonces dijo – señorita hinata. No es eso, simpelmente no creo que sea correcto que una señorita tan linda como usted. Este no quiero que usted tenga problemas con su novio o tal ves su enamorado – la ojiperla tranquilamente dijo – no tengo novio y mucho menos enamorado… no es que me sienta la gran cosa. Simplemente aun no encuentro al hombre que llene mis expectativas ( _mentira. Creo que ya lo encontré. Ahora solo tengo que hacer que se fije en mi… por que la verdad, creo que yo ya siento algo por ti naruto-kun _) –

El rubio dijo – bueno señorita hinata. No creo poder hacerla cambiar de opinión. Asi que esta bien. Puede quedarse junto a mi todo lo que usted desee – la ojiperla regalándole una sonrisa dijo – pues que bien que acepto. Aunque usted no lo hiciera. Yo me iba a quedar aquí… usted es muy cómodo… me tranquiliza el latir de su corazón – el rubio se sintió muy extraño ante eso y su latir se acelero un poco mientras decía – a esta bien si usted lo dice –

Y después de eso el rubio puso play y la película comenzó.

En la estación de policía

Estaban el pelinegro y el nara viendo unos registros cuando el segundo dijo – los del forense terminaron itachi… no hay huellas, ni cabellos, ni fibras. El sujeto es como un fantasma… no se imagina lo que le encontraron a jiraiya en su casa – el inspector dijo – drogas? – el nara le contesto – podría tener su propio hospital si lo desea – a lo que el pelinegro asentia con la cabeza.

Entonces dijo – interesante – a lo que el nara revisando de nuevo los papeles dijo – por que? – el pelinegro dijo – sabias que jiraiya, era uno de los mas ricos de este país antes de ser "la vos de Londres"? – a lo que el nara dijo – mmm drogas? – el pelinegro le contesto – si y las legales. Accionista mayoritario de farmacéuticas biadoxic – el nara decía – biadoxic y saint mary´s en menos de una semana. Coincidencia? – el nara le dijo a su jefe.

Pero este lejos de creer en esas cosas dijo – cuando tienes tanto tiempo como yo en esto. Dejas de creer en la coincidencias shikamaru – el nara pensativo dijo – pero jefe algo turbio debe ver aquí. Seria mejor investigar, no lo cree? – el peelinegro dijo aun revisando el expediente de jiraiya – por supuesto que si,shikamaru. Tenemos que encontrar la verdad. Y por que el enmascarado esta asociado con jiraiya –

Y de ahí ambos siguieron buscando en los archivos, algunas pistas que vinculen a estos dos.

De regreso en la galería de la sombras

Estaba la ojiperla acurrucada en el pecho del rubio mientras este repetia una frase del protagonista de la película – busca tu propio árbol – entonces la película termino y la ojiperla se paro pero sin alejarse del rubio. Entonces este dijo – y que le parecio la película señorita hinata? – la ojiperla dijo – muy buena naruto-kun. pero siento pena por mercedes – el rubio no sabia el porque, por lo que pregunto – por que? –

La ojiperla le dijo mirándolo a los ojos – por que estaba mas preocupada por la venganza que por mercedes – el rubio le dijo – bueno señorita hinata… algunas personas. Tenemos solo un propósito en la vida. Y tal como mercedes, yo tambien solo vivo para eso… – el rubio prefirió callar. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. La ojiperla lo habia escuchado por lo que dijo – solo para vengarte? Si vivieras solo para eso, no me hubieses rescatado aquella noche, si vivieras solo para eso, no quisieras liberar a este país de la tiranía de madara uchiha –

El rubio pensativo dijo – señorita hinata… usted no sabe muchas cosas de mi. Quisiera contárselas, pero lamentablemente yo tampoco las se. Lo único que puedo decirle es. Que no le deseo a nadie lo que a mi me paso… – en eso la ojiperla dijo – naruto-kun. yo lo siento mucho – el rubio dijo – no se preocupe señorita hinata. Bueno ya acabo la película. Desea ver algo o buscamos que ver –

La ojiperla dijo – escoge tu naruto-kun – el rubio empezó a cambiar canales, hasta llegar al noticiero del medio dia. Entonces la presentadora dijo – _la nación se siente devastada… con la noticia mas premiada en la historia de la btn, el hombre conocido por toda la nacion como "la voz de Londres" fallecio anoche fruto de un paro cardiaco. Un extraordinario hombre, que pasaba largas noches encerrado en su oficina, después de que todos se habían ido… _– la ojiperla dijo – es mentira – a lo que el rubio dijo – por que? –

La ojiperla le estaba explicando al rubio – cuando konan da una noticia falsa, ella parpadea – en eso la presentadora de la btn seguía dando el reporte – _no era una sorpresa, que el era un hombre que trabajaba demasiado. Por lo que su cadáver fuera hallado en su oficina, Incluso cuando todos se habían ido el seguía encerrado en su oficina trabajando arduamente… jiraiya todos te extrañaremos _– la ojiperla dijo – naruto-kun… ayer no encontré mi identificación de la btn. No la tienes o si? –

El rubio le dijo con total sinceridad a la ojiperla – prefiere una mentira o la verdad, señorita hinata – la ojiperla dijo – tuviste algo que ver con la muerte de jiraiya? – el rubio le dijo – si. Yo lo mate – la ojiperla se puso muy nerviosa… mientras negaba. Entonces el rubio le dijo – esta usted alterada señorita hinata – la ojiperla dijo aun hecha un manojo de nervios – como no estarlo naruto-kun! me acabas de decir que mataste a jiraiya – el rubio dijo – tambien mate a un señalador, que trataba de hacerte daño, pero no te opusiste… la violencia puede ser usada para el bien –

Eso habia hecho enojar a la ojiperla un poco por lo que dijo – de que estas hablando naruto-kun? – el rubio dijo – de justicia señorita hinata… – la ojiperla dijo molesta – entiendo – el rubio dijo – no existe tribunal en este mundo, para hombres como jiraiya señorita hinata – la ojiperla dijo ya no molesta, sino muy preocupada – eso quiere decir que matara a mas personas? – el rubio asintió y dijo – si – la ojiperla dijo – pero naruto-kun por que lo haces? –

El rubio pensó la manera mas corta para explicarle a su invitada el por que de sus acciones – lo hago por lo que hicieron en su pasado señorita hinata. Y por toda la gente que lastimaron – la ojiperla dijo – naruto-kun.. algún dia podrias salir lastimado y yo no quiero que te hagan daño – el rubio le contesto – lo siento señorita hinata. No pienso parar hasta que me maten o cumpla mi cometido…. – la ojiperla le grito – pero yo no quiero que te hagan daño! Me moriría si algo te pasara –

El rubio sonrio y dijo – señorita… nadie me espera, tampoco creo que haya una persona en el mundo que aprecie a alguien como yo… bueno me retiro a mi habitacion. Que descanse señorita hinata – el rubio se fue hacia su habitación y cerro con llave. La ojiperla ya sola dijo – estas mal naruto-kun. yo te espero, yo te aprecio, yo me preocupo por ti… ( _yo te quiero _) –

La ojiperla se fue a su cuarto algo deprimida pro aquella discusión con el rubio. Se acerco a la alcoba del mismo y se paro en la puerta como queriendo escuchar – que pasara por tu cabeza naruto-kun? me gustaría saber eso… me gustaría saber todo sobre ti – en eso se escuchaba muy bajo la voz del rubio – por dios v… que demonios te esta pasando! No puedo pensar con claridad, desde que la señorita hinata esta aquí… a caso será que? Nooo que cosas digo. Alguien como yo no tiene tiempo para esas cosas, tampoco me gustaría que la señorita hinata sufriera por mi culpa, se ve que ha sufrido demasiado y a mi lado sufriría aun mas –

La ojiperla pudo escuchar eso. Se sonrojo de inmediato mas que un tomate maduro y dijo – pero yo quiero estar a tu lado naruto-kun… no importa si sufro. Yo quiero estar cerca de ti… mejor me voy a dormir y le alegro el dia a naruto-kun, con un delicioso desayuno – la ojiperla se dirigio de nuevo a su cuarto para leer un rato ya que habia encontrado unos recetarios entre todos esos montones de libros, y con algo de trabajo duro se aprendería una receta para impresionar a su enmascarado favorito el dia de mañana.

De regreso en la estación de policía

El nara se hallaba moviendo unas carpetas, mientras el inspector se hallaba mirando la computadora. Entonces el nara dijo – que ves jefe? – a lo que el pelinegro dijo – el expediente militar de jiraiya… dime que ves shikamaru – a lo que el nara dijo – aahhhh iran, irak, kurjistan, siria. Antes y después, ex-sudan. Estuvo ocupado – a lo que el pelinegro dijo – si pero después de toooodo eso, lo pusieron a cargo de un centro de readaptación en larkhill…. – a lo que el nara dijo – ninguna buena acción deja de ser castigada… cree que hayga una relación entre nuestro amigo y larkhill? –

A lo que el inspector después de pensarlo dijo – al menos eso explicaría la relación entre el enmascarado y la chica hyuga… el problema es que no existe ningún registro de larkhill – a lo que el nara dijo – podemos preguntar en el sistema de correccionales – el inspector asintió y asi ambos se fueron rumbo en busca de pistas sobre aquel centro de readaptación social.

Fin del capitulo 2

Y bueno que les parecio el capitulo de hoy? Espero que les haya gustado. Y espero sus reviews a ver como me quedo este nuevo estilo. Bueno como podemos ver el enmascarado y nuestra linda hinata se van enamorando poco a poco… mientras nos vamos enterando un poco del pasado del comandante jiraiya. Ahora el inspector busca nuevas pistas en busca de la verdad o la historia del enmascarado, ya que saben perfectamente la historia de la linda hinata. Bueno nuestro próximo capitulo será… en busca de nuevas pistas.

Bueno nos vemos

Saludos trigo-sama


End file.
